Harry Potter et la deuxième guerre
by scimmia2
Summary: Harry commence sa sixième année à Poudlard. Et ça commence mal. Il a toujours la mort de Sirius sur la conscience et les attaques des mangemorts se multiplient. Le monde des sorciers est à l'aube de la deuxième guerre. Harry-Luna Ron-Hermione
1. Nouvelles de la Gazette

Harry Potter et la deuxième guerre

**Note de l'auteur** : ou plutôt des auteures, parce qu'on est deux à écrire cette fic. Alors si vous voyez quelques différences dans le style d'un chapitre à l'autre c'est normal mais normalement ça devrait être sensiblement la même chose. Cette fic est déjà inventée dans les moindres détails (ou presque), on sait exactement où ça s'en va alors ne vous inquiétez pas on n'abandonnera pas en cours de route. Il y aura en tout 27 chapitres qui seront tous relativement longs. Si tout va bien, on devrait poster un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, ou plus vite si on n'o rien à faire.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages (à l'exception quelques-uns et de beaucoup de noms inventés), les lieux (sauf quelques noms encore), etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. À part ça, l'histoire est un concept de nous mais l'univers de Harry Potter est évidemment entièrement basé sur les livres.

**Résumé **: Harry commence sa 6e année à Poudlard. Et ça commence mal. Il a toujours la mort de Sirius sur la conscience, les attaques des Mangemorts se multiplient, mais surtout, Harry doit se préparer pour le combat final contre Voldemort. La deuxième guerre est bel et bien commencée.

**Couples :** Ron/Hermione Harry/Luna Neville/Ginny PAS DE SLASH

* * *

Chapitre 1 : nouvelles de la gazette

**_La 2e guerre est bel et bien commencée_**

_Nous avons le regret de reporter une nouvelle attaque qui a eu lieu hier soir. Après le meurtre des 4 membres de la famille Lanarck il y a trois jours, nous avons cette fois-ci été victimes d'une attaque massive du village de Harwright, à environ 180 kilomètres au nord de Londres._

_« On revenait de chez des amis, moi et ma femme, quand on a entendu un grand bruit en provenance des montagnes, confie M. Baker, encore sous le choc. Je me suis retourné et je les ai vus sortir des montagnes. »_

_Une dizaine de géants ont entièrement ravagé le village. Selon le ministère de la magie, le nombre de morts est évalué à 250, dont une dizaine de sorciers, et plus de 500 blessés. Cependant, le nombre exact n'a pas encore été divulgué. Les survivants se sont réfugiés dans les villages voisins où des membres du ministère ont prit les choses en charges, bien que leur lenteur à réagir ait permit aux géants de passer sans dommages pour aller, il ne fait aucun doute, rejoindre les désormais nombreux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ont néanmoins modifié la mémoire de tous les moldus présents et prit en charge les blessés._

_Le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, n'a pas voulu faire de commentaire, Il a seulement dit : « Nous regrettons sincèrement cette attaque. Soyez assurés que nous prendrons dès maintenant des mesures énergiques pour prévenir de nouvelles attaques. » Cependant, depuis l'annonce il y a une semaine du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le ministère n'a entreprit pratiquement aucune démarche pour augmenter la sécurité de la communauté des sorciers et sorcières, qui est présentement dans un état de panique. Il fait d'ailleurs face à de nombreuses critiques au sujet de sa façon de gérer cette période de crise. « C'est entièrement la faute de Fudge si on est dans cette situation, dit M.Hawning, du département de réparation des catastrophes magiques. Il aurait du écouter Dumbledore. Il avait été prévenu du retour de Vous-savez-qui il y a plus d'un an et il n'a rien fait. Non, pire, il a délibérément tenté de masquer les faits en manipulant tout le monde. S'il avait réagit à temps, il aurait eu une chance de rallier les géants, mais maintenant il est trop tard. »_

_« Fudge prétend qu'il va prendre des mesures pour contrer les partisans de vous-savez-qui, mais vous savez tous que c'est complètement faux! Il préfère rester tranquillement assis dans son bureau sur son gros derrière à boire son thé, renchérit Mrs. Routt, directrice du département des transports magiques. _

_Ce qui fait le plus peur aux sorcières et sorciers, c'est que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom parvienne à réunir une armée suffisamment puissante pour prendre d'assaut le ministère et prendre le pouvoir. Il a été déclaré la semaine dernière que les détraqueurs ont officiellement quitté la prison d'Azkaban pour rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous savons également que ses partisans regroupent plus d'une trentaine de mangemorts ainsi que de nombreux autres sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures, et maintenant les géants._

_Il est grand temps que nous commencions à nous préparer pour cette guerre._

Harry referma le journal avec un soupir. Puis, il le jeta nonchalamment par terre et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Ce n'étaient pas les premières mauvaises nouvelles qu'il avait depuis le début de l'été et ce n'étaient sûrement pas les dernières. Voldemort semblait avoir été plus actif au cours de la dernière semaine que pendant toute l'année précédente.

250 morts… Il y avait longtemps que le monde des sorciers n'avait pas connu une si grande catastrophe. C'était la deuxième fois que l'on reportait une attaque de Voldemort en à peine une semaine. À ce rythme, des milliers de gens pourraient mourir d'ici la fin de l'été. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelqu'un devait arrêter ce massacre.

Non, ce n'était pas « quelqu'un ». C'était lui. Tôt ou tard, il aurait à affronter Voldemort. Et à ce moment-là, il n'y aurait que deux possibilités : il tuerait Voldemort ou il serait tué. Dans un sens, le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ça lui éviterait de s'angoisser avec ça plus longtemps que nécessaire.

De toute façon, il savait bien qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance. Comment pourrait-il un jour se mesurer au plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais existé? Comment pourrait-il sauver le monde des sorciers en entier alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de protéger Sirius? Non pire! Il l'avait mené droit à la mort!

Il essayait de se dire qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable, mais comment croire à ça? Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans lui. Si seulement il avait pratiqué l'occlumancie comme il aurait dû! Si seulement il avait pensé à utiliser le miroir que Sirius lui avait donné plutôt que de faire confiance à Kreattur! Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi idiot!

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher la mort de Sirius. Tellement de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites… C'était entièrement de sa faute, il était impossible de le nier.

Harry se laissa entraîner dans ses pensées sombres. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait coupable. Puis, tombant de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir en continuant de penser à Sirius et à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites et qui avaient aboutit à la mort de son parrain.

Depuis le début des vacances, il revivait sans cesse la scène au département des mystères pendant son sommeil. Le contexte changeait de fois en fois, mais ses rêves se finissaient invariablement par la mort de Sirius.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tard. Il était près de midi, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout reposé. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était affamé. Il n'avait pas mangé de toute la journée précédente. Il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour le déjeuner, alors Harry décida de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

Il descendit les escaliers en espérant que personne ne remarquerait sa présence. Malheureusement, Dudley se tenait au pied des marches.

- Alors, tu te décides enfin à sortir de ta chambre, dit-il. On croyait que tu étais mort… Non pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose, mais…

- Dudley, fiche moi la paix! C'est vrai que si je mourrais, tu pourrais bénéficier de tous mes repas. Peut-être que tu finirais pas mourir toi aussi. À la fin, tu serais tellement obèse que tu ne pourrais même plus lever la tête pour regarder la télé…

- Tu crois que tu as le droit de m'insulter de cette façon? Maman dit que tu es chanceux qu'ils te gardent à la maison. L'année dernière, ils ont failli te mettre dehors. Ils pourraient toujours le faire…

- Et toi, tu crois que _Maman _ne sait pas qu'elle n'a pas le choix de me garder ici… Je vais rester que tu le veuilles ou non et si ça te pose un problème, alors…

- Alors quoi? Ton _parrain_ va venir me transformer en fourmi?

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Harry. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Dudley parler de Sirius, même si celui-ci n'imaginait pas la moitié de l'effet que sa phrase avait produit chez Harry.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui ou alors c'est moi qui vais te transformer en fourmi, l'avertit Harry.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de… de…

- De _magie_?

- Tu serais expulsé de ton… école.

- Peut-être, mais alors il serait trop tard pour toi. Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie d'essayer…

Harry ignora la réponse de Dudley et reprit son chemin vers la cuisine, tanné de cette conversation qui ne mènerait nulle part. Peut importe ce que Harry disait, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être renvoyé de Poudlard et il savait très bien que Dudley n'oserait jamais le pousser à bout.

Cependant, il abandonna l'idée de se chercher à manger, car son oncle était assis à la table, en train de lire le journal. Il préféra donc retourner dans sa chambre et ignorer sa faim, du moins jusqu'au déjeuner.

Il n'y resta pas longtemps, toutefois. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, la voix de son oncle qui criait son nom interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Une fois de plus, il repensait à Sirius, à la prophétie, à Voldemort et à toutes les choses qui rendaient sa vie si compliquée.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de descendre et d'affronter la colère de son oncle. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Alors, il feignit de ne pas entendre les cris qui résonnaient dans toute la maison et resta allongé sur son lit.

Mais l'oncle Vernon n'abandonnait pas et Harry se résigna enfin à descendre pour voir que qu'on lui voulait.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le salon, il vit que le visage de son oncle était tout rouge et que son front ruisselait de sueur. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, c'était signe qu'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Sa tante était à côté, serrant Dudley dans ses bras comme pour le protéger.

_- Alors… _dit-il sur un ton menaçant. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais osé _menacer _Dudley.

- Dudley n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul? Il a encore besoin de son papa pour l'aider…

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Tu sais que tu pourrais le payer très cher si tu t'avises de faire le moindre mal à Dudley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire? Tu te souviens de ce que Mr Maugrey a dit la semaine dernière… Si jamais ils apprennent que je suis maltraité…

L'oncle Vernon sembla réfléchir pour un instant à la meilleure réponse possible. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire le moindre mal à Harry ni de l'empêcher d'écrire autres.

- Tu ne serais pas _maltraité_, dit-il finalement. Seulement, rien ne nous oblige à te garder ici. Si tu ne fais pas attention, nous pourrions bien décider de ne plus te laisser habiter chez nous.

- C'est étrange. Je crois que ce n'et pas tout à fait ce que dirait Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas tante Pétunia? Je crois bien qu'en fait, vous n'ayez pasle choix.

- Je t'interdis de prononcer dans ma maison le nom de ce... cet…

- Ce quoi? Ce sorcier? De toute façon, si vous me renvoyiez de chez vous, ce serait probablement la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée ces quinze dernières années!

Harry savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait qu'il devait continuer à aller chez les Dursley au moins une fois par année pour sa propre sécurité, mai sa colère l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Il sortit en claquant la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le parc, près de Magnolia Road.

Cependant, il n'alla pas loin. À peine avait-il tourné le coin de la rue qu'il fut intercepté par Mrs. Figg, qui marchait en sen inverse.

- Harry, dit-elle. Je suis contente de te revoir!

- Bonjour Mrs Figg, dit-il, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Comment allez-vou?

- Très bien, merci. Au fait, j'ai appris pour… ce qui c'est passé. Je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va?

- Ça va, répondit machinalement Harry. Ça va aller.

Il savait que c'était faux, mais il préférait que les autres n'en sachent rien. Il détestait parler de la mort de Sirius et faisait tout pour éviter le sujet.

- Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir, tu le sais.

- Merci. C'est gentil de l'offrir, mais je n'ai vraiment besoin de rien. Tout va bien.

- Tu en es sûr? Bon, dans ce cas, n'oublie pas que je serais toujours heureuse de prendre le thé avec toi un de ces jours. Passe me voir quand tu auras le temps.

- D'accord, répondit Harry, qui souhaitait que la conversation finisse au plus tôt. J'y penserai. Au revoir Mrs Figg.

Harry continua son chemin en direction du parc. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il s'assit sur un des bancs, le plus loin de la route. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait personne à part lui.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que cet endroit était laissé à l'abandon. Les enfants ne venaient plus, sans doute à cause de l'état pitoyable de la place. La seule personne que ça arrangeait était Harry. Ça lui laissait un endroit ou il pouvait être en paix.

Soudainement, il se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu faire croire à Mrs Figg que tout était pour le mieux. Sans doute que s'il avait essayé de paraître heureux, de faire comme si tout allait bien, c'était parce qu'il jugeait que c'était la meilleure solution. Ça éviterait que les autres ne lui posent de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre.

Il se laissa une fois de plus absorber par ses pensées et oublia le temps qui passait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il devait être assis là depuis plusieurs heures, car le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, il décida de rentrer.

Cependant, en tournant sur Privet Drive, il remarqua une activité anormale près de la maison des Dursley. Ce quartier était habituellement si tranquille qu'il était rare de voir ne serait-ce qu'un nouveau chien dans les parages, mais là, i y avait une véritable foule qui s'entassait devant chez son oncle et sa tante.

Harry s'approcha avec précaution, en espérant ne pas être remarqué avait de savoir qui étaient tous ces gens. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que presque tous ces gens portaient des vêtements de moldus, mais mis de façon très malhabile, un peu comme tous ces sorciers à la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Mais que pouvaient bien faire une vingtaine de sorciers devant chez lui? En regardant plus attentivement, il vit que plusieurs d'entres eux avaient à la main un calepin et ce qui ressemblait énormément à une plume à papote. La Gazette du Sorcier l'avait donc suivit jusqu'à Little Whinging…

Mais pourquoi? Espéraient-ils avoir une interview sur ce qu'il pensait des récentes activités de Voldemort? Ou alors voulaient-ils espionner sa vie privée pour trouver de quoi écrire un autre article émouvant sur sa triste vie et l'horrible façon dont le traitaient les Dursley quand il était chez eux?

Dans tous les cas, Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire l'objet d'un reportage de la Gazette. Alors, il essaya de passer discrètement par la cour des voisins afin de rejoindre la porte arrière de la maison et de monter à sa chambre ni vu ni connu.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas cette chance. Un des journalistes le vit traverser la cour et l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la porte. Harry se retrouva bientôt encerclé.

- Mr Potter! Cria un des journalistes. Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport au retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom?

Harry du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se retourner et repartir dans l'autre sens. Au lieu de cela, il décida d'être poli.

- Euh… Comme tout le monde… Je me demande ce qui va se passer…

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer à se creuser la tête pour trouver des réponses intelligentes.

- Quelle est votre réaction aux récentes attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui?

Cette fois, Harry eut de la difficulté à garder son calme.

-Comment voulez-vous que je réagisse? Je suis… choqué. Comme tout le monde.

- Et vous, que feriez-vous pour tenter d'arrêter Voldemort?

-Écoutez, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre à vos questions en ce moment…

- Que pensez-vous de tous ce que les gens disaient à votre sujet l'année dernière?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant, je pense seulement à rentrer chez moi alors si vous vouliez bien me laisser passer…

- Que feriez-vous si vous étiez à la place de tous ceux qui ont perdu un proche dans l'attaque du village de Harwright?

À ces mots, Harry en eut assez. Ces temps-ci, tout était susceptible de lui rappeler Sirius. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les journalistes et entra dans la maison, en prenant bien soin de barrer la porte.

Les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier… Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus du reste! Il espérait au moins qu'ils n'aient pas assez d'information pour écrire leur article. _Il ne faut pas compter là-dessus, _se dit Harry. Il savait bien que refuser de répondre pouvait se révéler encor pire que de répondre n'importe quoi. Ils écriraient sans doute qu'il était très perturbé et traumatisé par le retour de Voldemort et qu'il ne voulait parler à personne pour cache sa peur ou quelque chose du genre. De toute façon, avec le temps, il s'était habitué à ignorer ce que la Gazette disait sur lui, ça valait mieux.

Harry s'étendit sur son lit et, bien que la journée n'avait pas vraiment été longue, il s'endormit, épuisé, sans mettre prendre le temps de se changer.

_Il était de retour au département des mystères, une fois de plus, pendant la bataille entre les mangemorts et les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout était identique dans les moindres détails, sauf une petite chose. Cette fois, Harry n'y participait pas. Il restait debout au beau milieu de la pièce sans bouger, mais personne ne semblait le remarquer._

_En fait, il mit un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, mais personne ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous comme figés sur place, en pleine action. Et ils étaient flous. Plus Harry tentait de les voir, plus ils s'effaçaient, se fondaient dans le paysage. Tout était silencieux. _

_Deux personnes se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, près de Harry. Il y avait une femme dont Harry connaissait trop bien le visage : Bellatrix Lestrange. Et l'autre personne, c'était… Sirius. Soudain, les deux silhouettes s'animèrent et recommencèrent à se battre. _Recommencèrent_, car Harry était persuadé que le combat avait commencé depuis déjà un bout de temps._

_Ils se lançaient différents sorts, sans toutefois réussir à atteindre l'autre. Harry reculait de plus en plus, sans réussir à détacher son regard du combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Puis, il heurta quelque chose de dur. En se retournant, il se rendit compte que c'était la vieille arcade, qui était toujours là, au centre de la salle._

_Puis, un éclair de lumière plus puissant que les autres sortit de l'une des baguettes. Tout devint comme au ralenti. Harry vit que Sirius avait reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba… directement sur Harry. Celui-ci s'écarta, par réflexe et son parrain passa au travers du voile._

_Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé, il se rua sur l'arcade._

_- Sirius! S'entendit-il crier._

_Il savait qu'il pouvait aller le chercher, le sauver et le ramener avec lui. Il voulait y aller, mais quelque chose semblait le tirer en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi, ou de qui il s'agissait. Et soudain il entendit des cris retentir, comme si on criait après lui, mais l'écho les rendait indéchiffrables._

_Il continua de se débattre. Il devait rejoindre Sirius, le sauver. Mais cette chose le tenait toujours fermement. Et cette voix continuait à crier à lui percer les tympans, brouillant ses pensées._

Harry se réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était le matin. Il avait dû dormir plus d'une douzaine d'heures. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Soudain, il réalisa que la voix qu'il entendait dans son rêve continuait de retentir dans la maison. C'était la voix de son oncle. Il criait son nom d'une voix apparemment en colère.

Harry se leva précipitamment et descendit l'escalier. Son oncle l'attendait au bas des marches. Sa peau avait pris une teinte violacée et son visage semblait enflé par la fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici? Cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que des gens de tonespèce font devant mamaison? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que les voisins doivent se dire en ce moment?

- Quoi? Fit Harry, même s'il avait très bien compris.

Apparemment, les journalistes n'entendaient pas abandonner comme ça.

- Tu sais de quoi je parle. Je suis sur que c'est toi qui leur a dit de venir. Et ils ont planté des tentes devant la maison! Sur MA pelouse!

- Des tentes? Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de tentes plantées sur le gazon. Les journalistes s'entassaient partout devant et derrière la maison. Il était cerné.

Harry se demanda avec fureur pourquoi ils se donnaient tant de mal pour une simple interview. Ils devaient avoir bien d'autres sujets sur lesquels écrire, alors pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas en paix? Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas pourrir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que de camper à Privet Drive?

Et puis, depuis le temps, les gens devaient commencer à en avoir assez d'entendre parler de lui. La plupart des gens connaissaient déjà sa vie mieux que lui-même, alors pourquoi continuer à parler de lui dans les journaux?

Puis, il réalisa que ce que ces journalistes faisaient devait être illégal. Non seulement ils se permettaient de s'introduire dans sa vie, mais ils étaient une vingtaine de sorciers qui campaient dans une rue pleine de moldus. Or, les sorciers ne sont pas censés se faire remarquer par les moldus. Peut-être devrait-il porter plainte au ministère?

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore le visage devant la vitre. Il s'éloigna au plus vite, mais il était trop tard : les reporters l'avaient vu et tambourinaient dans les fenêtres pour lui demander de sortir.

- Qui sont tous ces gens? Demanda la tante Pétunia, paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent?

- Comment oses-tu amener ce genre de personnes chez nous? Rugit son oncle. Qui t'a permis de…

- Comme si je leur avais _demandé _de venir, dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de leur parler et je ne suis pas plus content que vous de les voir devant la maison!

- Fais-les partir alors, avant que les voisins ne se réveillent et voient ce qui se passe ici.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire justement.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ils étaient tous autour de lui. Ils le bombardaient encore une fois de questions. Ils parlaient tellement vite et tous en même temps que Harry ne comprenait pas un mot et, de toute façon, il ne tenait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Bon, ça suffit! cria Harry pour se faire entendre de tout le monde. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de répondre à vos questions peu importe combien de temps vous resterez devant ma maison. Alors je vous conseille tous de repartir chez vous et de trouver un autre article à écrire parce que vous n'aurez rien sur moi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- OK, OK. On voulait pas vous mettre en colère. Mais le monde des sorciers veut savoir…

- Ils en savent déjà assez, coupa Harry. Alors débarrassez le plancher. Et je suis mieux de ne plus voir aucun de vous ici.

Les journalistes regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait. Puis, ils sortirent leur baguette et firent disparaître les tentes. Pour finir, ils disparurent tous en transplanant en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Harry resta surpris qu'ils aient accepté de quitter aussi vite. Peut-être avait-il vraiment réussi à leur faire assez peur pour qu'ils ne reviennent plus?

De très mauvaise humeur, il décida de monter dans sa chambre pour éviter de voir son oncle et sa tante, qui continuaient de lui reprocher l'incident et de dire que c'était lui qui avait fait venir volontairement tous ces journalistes dans le seul et unique but de faire parler les voisins.

Il s'installa sur son lit et soupira, tentant de retrouver son calme. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Des cris s'élevèrent à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée. Cette fois, c'était la voix de sa tante qu'il entendait. Harry descendit encore une fois pour voir ce qui se passait. Il compris alors ce qui était la cause de ce chahut.

Un homme se cachait sous une table basse, un morceau de parchemin et une plume à la main. Donc, les journalistes n'avaient pas du tout quitté la maison. Ils préféraient se cacher pour l'espionner.

Harry s'apprêtait à le mettre dehors, mais cette fois, ce fut son oncle qui réagit.

- DEHORS! Hurla-t-il. DEHORS! C'est assez! Je ne veux plus voir une personne de votre espèce dans cette maison ou alors je vous garantit que vous aurez affaire à moi et vous pourrez le regretter longtemps!

Mais tandis qu'il disait ça, trois autres journalistes étaient sortis de leurs cachettes, attirés par le vacarme.

Harry perdit son calme. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa directement sur la tête du celui qui était le plus près, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne s'en servirait pas. La technique eut cependant l'effet escompté. Le journaliste recula contre le mur, avec un air terrifié.

-Vous avez trois secondes pour déguerpir, dit Harry d'un ton menaçant. Un…deux…

En une seconde, tous les journalistes transplanèrent. Il entendit des petits _pop_ un peu partout dans la maison.

Toujours furieux, il se retourna vers son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. L'oncle Vernon aussi fulminait.

- Ça suffit, déclara-t-il. Je vais appeler Marge. On va passer le reste de l'été chez elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Elle sait qu'_il _cause toujours des problèmes, dit-il en faisait un signe de tête vers Harry. On part le plus tôt possible. Demain si on peut. Ils ne nous retrouveront jamais là-bas!

Des problèmes! Comme si c'était de sa faute si la Gazette refusait de le laisser tranquille! Et en plus, il devrait passer tout le reste de l'été chez la tante Marge. Il aurait à endurer toutes ses railleries et ses commentaires pendant près de deux mois…c'était le pire qui puisse encore arriver. À moins que… Il ne voyait qu'une autre solution.

Il pouvait envoyer un message à ses amis. Peut-être pourrait-il aller à Square Grimmaurd. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de retourner là-bas, mais c'était toujours mieux que chez la tante Marge. Ou alors peut-être pourrait-il passer le reste de l'été au Terrier…

Il monta à sa chambre et rédigea une courte lettre pour Ron et une pour Hermione, en essayant de ne pas avoir trop l'air de demander d'être secouru. Il accrocha les deux lettres à la patte d'Hedwidge et elle s'envola aussitôt pour aller les porter à leurs destinataires.

Par la suite, Harry resta dans sa chambre la plus grande partie de la journée. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Hedwidge revenir avec les réponses de ses amis.

« Pourvu qu'elle revienne avant demain, se dit-il. »

À la fin de la journée, la chouette n'était toujours pas revenue. Il finit par s'endormir en imaginant tout ce qu'il aurait à subir s'il devait aller passer l'été chez la tante Marge.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par Hedwidge qui lui mordillait un doigt pour le forcer à se lever. Il était encore assez tôt et Harry mit un certain temps avant d'être totalement réveillé. Une fois de plus, il avait passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, qui ne cessaient pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua enfin la présence de sa chouette avec une lettre attachée à sa patte.

* * *

Bon, alors voila pour le premier chapitre. Ça a pris un temps fou à écrire alors j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer des reviews pour nous dire vos commentaires. Surtout après le premier chapitre, c'est important de savoir ce que les gens en pensent. En tout cas, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps…


	2. Une vie de moldus

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite. Au fait, je vous préviens tout de suite que les chapitres n'auront probablement pas tous la même longueur, bien qu'on essaye de les faire assez long. Mais le contenu de chaque chapitre est déjà planifié et ça se peut que certains soient moins longs que d'autres. En tout cas, si vous avez des commentaire, vous pouvez nous envoyer des reviews ça nous fera plaisir de les lire. Bon alors j'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse sur le deuxième chapitre qui, en passant, sera un peu plus joyeux que le premier.

Ah oui…. j'oubliais… tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling à part quelques nowhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Une vie de moldus**

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait souvent négligé de répondre aux nombreuses lettres de ses amis, si bien que ceux-ci avaient dû finir par en conclure qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler. Et c'était en partie vrai. Dans leurs premières lettres, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui demander comment il allait, de lui poser un paquet de questions et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à répondre par des lettres aussi longues que celles qu'il recevait. À la place, il se contentait de quelques mots ou encore il remettait ça à plus tard et il finissait par oublier.

Cependant, il refusait d'admettre que depuis que les lettres avaient commencé à se faire plus rares, il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, pour essayer de se distraire de ses pensées sombres. Mais en apprenant qu'il était censé aller passer le reste des vacances chez la tante Marge, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un appel à l'aide. C'était la première fois de l'été qu'il prenait l'initiative d'envoyer de ses nouvelles (à part une petite note à Maugrey pour dire que tout allait bien une fois aux trois jours) et aussi la première fois qu'il avait envie de lire ce qu'on lui avait écrit.

Il fut heureux de reconnaître l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment tu vas? J'ai été vraiment contente de recevoir ton message hier. Je commençais à penser que tu n'allais jamais me répondre et je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi. En tout cas, j'ai parlé avec des membres de l'ordre et il est hors de question que tu ailles chez ta « tante ». Sauf que en ce moment tout le monde est très occupé et il n'y a personne au Square Grimmaurd. De toute façon, je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'aller là-bas maintenant…_

_« C'est un fait_… » songea Harry avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_Donc, j'ai demandé si c'était possible que tu ailles au Terrier, mais ils m'ont répondu que ce n'était pas assez sûr parce que c'est une maison de sorcier et qu'elle n'est pas bien protégée. D'ailleurs, M. et Mme. Weasley sont très occupés avec l'ordre et c'est rare qu'ils sont chez eux. Alors j'ai demandé si tu pouvais chez moi et Dumbledore a accepté. Il dit que c'est probablement la meilleure place pour l'instant. J'ai invité Ron aussi (Ginny est partie chez une amie pour la prochaine semaine et il passe toutes ces journées seul au Terrier). Si ça marche, tu n'as qu'à me répondre au plus vite et mes parents viendront te prendre en voiture demain après-midi. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en profiter pour aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse. Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'y a pas été. Bon alors, je vais te laisser le temps de répondre…_

_En espérant te voir demain,_

_Hermione_

Harry n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir envie de voir ses amis après les événements désastreux qui avaient marqué la fin de l'année, mais il avait certainement encore moins envie d'aller endurer les commentaires de la tante Marge à son égard. Il réussit donc facilement à se convaincre qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Restait à convaincre son oncle et sa tante.

Il les trouva assis à la table de la cuisine. Son oncle lisait le journal comme à l'habitude et sa tante était en train de préparer une assiette pour Dudley. Il n'eut pas besoin d'engager la conversation. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, son oncle leva la tête et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-J'espère que tu as finis tes bagages… Je ne veux pas être obligé d'attendre après toi. Surtout que c'est par ta faute qu'on est obligés de partir.

_Sa faute_? Comment ça, sa faute? Comme si c'était lui qui avait demandé aux journalistes de venir camper devant la maison! Harry prit quelques grandes respirations afin de garder son calme.

-Eh bien non, je n'ai pas fait mes bagages…, répondit-il.

La face de l'oncle Vernon prit une teinte violacée. Il sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Harry l'interrompit.

-Pour la bonne raison que je ne pars pas avec vous…

-QUOI? S'écria l'oncle Vernon. Si tu penses qu'on va te laisser tout seul ici pendant trois semaines! Des plans pour retrouver la maison en ruines!

-Je n'ai pas dit que je restais ici, dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré. Je vais chez mon amie. Ses parents passent me prendre demain.

-Ton _ami_? Ses _parents_? C'est pas eux qui avaient détruit notre salon il y a deux ans?

-Non, c'est pas eux. Les parents de mon amie sont des moldus et d'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'ils viendraient en voiture.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on te laisse ici et demain tu va être parti pour le reste de l'été?

-C'est en plein ça, répondit Harry. Et tout le monde va être content.

Son oncle fronça les sourcils. Il semblait évaluer la situation. Il n'aurait pas le choix de constater qu'il n'avait aucun motif pour refuser et d'ailleurs la tentation d'être débarrassé de Harry était bien trop grande.

-Bon, très bien, finit-il par dire. Mais tu ne les laisse pas toucher à quoi que ce soit dans la maison. D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu ne touches à rien qui nous appartienne.

Harry repartit sans rien ajouter. De retour dans sa chambre, il rédigea un court message pour dire à Hermione que tout était correct. Il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de l'inviter chez elle comme ça à la dernière minute, par conséquent il aurait pu se forcer et lui écrire une lettre digne de ce nom, mais il se dit qu'il la verrait le lendemain et de toute façon il n'avait rien de plus à dire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry passa le reste de l'avant-midi dans sa chambre. Il commença par ramasser ses affaires qu'il avait éparpillées un peu partout depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il se rendit compte que ça lui faisait du bien de faire le ménage. Il n'en avait pas prit la peine, principalement parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le désordre dans sa chambre n'était rien comparé à celui qui régnait dans sa tête. Cependant, il fut forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen pour se changer les idées que de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. Aussi, lorsqu'il eut terminé de remplir sa valise, il décida de nettoyer la cage d'Hedwige qui, il fallait l'admettre, en avait grand besoin. Finalement, il entreprit le ménage complet de la pièce. Le résultat en fut assez positif, pour la chambre comme pour Harry. Tandis que la pièce était devenue étincelante, faire quelque chose de constructif avait permit à Harry d'oublier quelque peu ses préoccupations. Ainsi, lorsqu'il descendit pour déjeuner, il était de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été jusque là.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre s'allongea sur son lit. Mais au lieu de rester là à rien faire comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il sortit de sa valise son livre de Quidditch préféré, _En vol avec les canons_, et en tourna les pages pour la énième fois.

Vers trois heures, il entendit la voiture des Dursley quitter le garage, et il en conclut qu'ils étaient partis chez la tante Marge. Il était seul jusqu'au lendemain.

Ce soir-là, malgré l'interdiction de son oncle, Harry fouilla dans le réfrigérateur et trouva de quoi se faire un bon dîner, et il en profita pour manger plus que d'ordinaire (le reste du temps, il préférait éviter de passer trop de temps dans la même pièce que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin). Ensuite, il alla directement se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il passa une nuit sans rêves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, il se réveilla assez tard, aux alentours de 10 heures 30. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda pourquoi il n'entendait aucun son à cette heure, puis il se rappela que les Dursley étaient partis la veille. Harry n'avait rien à faire en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Il resta couché pendant encore une bonne heure, mais quand il se remit à penser à Sirius et à la prophétie, il décida de se lever et d'aller prendre l'air. Ce fut relativement efficace et ça lui permit de se préparer mentalement à entrer de nouveau en contact avec le monde.

Il revint juste à temps pour déjeuner rapidement. Il n'avait même pas fini la vaisselle lorsqu'il vit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, des coups retentirent à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit Hermione, habillée en moldu, qui se tenait derrière.

-Harry! S'exclama-t-elle

Puis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elles se jeta à son coup.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir!

Harry sourit à son tour. Son premier sourire depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

-Mes parents attendent dans la voiture. Tes bagages sont prêts?

-Ils sont en haut. Attends, je vais y aller.

-Non, je viens t'aider, dit Hermione avant de le suivre dans l'escalier.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils redescendaient avec la valise, la cage d'Hedwige (qui était déjà partie) et le balai d'Harry, un superbe éclair de feu.

- On va aller directement au chemin de Traverse, comme je t'avais dit dans la lettre. Ça ne te dérange pas?

-Non, pas du tout. Au fait, Ron n'était pas censé être là? demanda Harry

-Oh…non, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait là-bas.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les parents d'Hermione vinrent les aider à tout entasser dans le coffre. Harry remarqua que tous deux avaient de nombreux traits communs avec Hermione. Celle-ci fit les présentations (il semblait qu'elle est déjà tout dit sur Harry à ses parents parce que leurs yeux s'attardèrent sur sa cicatrice.) Harry en fut un peu agacé, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Puis, tout le monde monta à bord, Harry et Hermione à l'arrière et la voiture démarra. Durant le voyage jusqu'à Londres, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Harry était heureux que les parents d'Hermione soient assis à l'avant, parce que ça retardait le moment où Hermione allait lui poser toutes les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu dans les lettres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les parents d'Hermione les laissèrent devant le chaudron baveur, disant qu'ils avaient des courses à faire dans la partie moldue et qu'ils reviendraient les prendre en fin d'après-midi. Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans le pub. L'endroit était beaucoup moins plein qu'à l'habitude. Sans doute qu'à cause des récentes attaques, les gens préféraient rester chez eux…

-Où est-ce qu'on est censés rejoindre Ron? Demanda Harry

-Devant Fleurit et Bott…

-Quoi, tu veux déjà acheter des livres alors qu'on n'a même pas reçu nos listes pour l'an prochain?

- C'est Ron qui est supposé dire ça, fit remarquer Hermione avec un sourire.

-Ouais, ben quand il est pas là, faut bien que quelqu'un le remplace.

- Comme si on n'avait besoin d'entendre les imbécillités de Ron en permanence !

Hermione avait dit ça sur un ton exaspéré, mais ce fut suivit d'un petit rire qui laissa sous-entendre qu'elle était loin de penser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lorsqu'elle vit que Harry la regardait avec un sourire, cependant, elle prit un air embarrassé et regarda sa montre.

-On est en avance, dit-elle. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour chez Gringotts d'abord. Il faut que je change l'argent que mes parents m'ont donné.

Ce qu'ils firent. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils attendaient devant la librairie, mais avec de l'argent plein les poches. Finalement, Ron arriva une bonne demi-heure en retard, traînant un petit sac à dos.

- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment. J'étais un peu à la dernière minute pour préparer mes bagages.

Hermione poussa un soupir.

- Euh…je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour rentrer toute tes affaires là-dedans, demanda Harry en regardant le minuscule sac de Ron et en pensant à sa propre valise qui prenait toute la place dans le coffre de la voiture d'Hermione.

-Oh…c'est facile, répondit Ron. Regarde.

Il ouvrit son sac et Harry constata que le sac contenait au moins 10 fois plus de bagages qu'il en avait l'air. Il se dit qu'il aurait du s'attendre à quelque chose comme ça.

-Alors…ça va, mon vieux? Demanda Ron. J'étais sûr que Coq avait perdu mes lettres en chemin.

-Désolé. J'avais trop de choses à faire…mentit Harry, en évitant le regard de Ron.

-Ah…d'accord. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Hermione insista pour entrer dans la librairie. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de suivre. Tandis qu'elle fouillait les rayons à la recherche du livre le plus long et le plus ennuyant, ils parlèrent des cours qu'ils avaient l'intention de prendre l'an prochain. Harry n'y avait pas vraiment pensé et, maintenant, il réalisait qu'il était dans un dilemme. Abandonner son ambition de devenir Auror avec le cour de potions ou confronter Rogue encore deux ans. Quoique de toute façon, comme le fit remarquer Ron, Rogue exigeait une mention optimal aux buses, ce qu'aucun des deux n'avait la moindre chance d'obtenir. Il décida de reconsidérer sérieusement son choix de carrière. Est-ce que ça lui importait vraiment, après tout? Il n'était même pas certain de survivre jusque là… Il n'en dit rien à Ron cependant, et sauta à la place sur l'occasion de parler contre Rogue, même si pratiquement tout avait déjà été dit.

Ensuite, Ron proposa d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de Fred et George. Harry et Hermione accueillirent l'idée avec enthousiasme. Fred et George avaient fait un départ mémorable de Poudlard l'année précédente avant d'aller ouvrir cette boutique, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne les avaient revu depuis.

-Vous allez voir, c'est vraiment fou tout ce qu'ils ont inventé…À côté de ça, Zonko a l'air de rien! Leur dit Ron sur le chemin. Lui avait déjà visité la place à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait raison. En entrant, Harry ne put que constater que Fred et George avaient fabriqué beaucoup plus de trucs qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les murs en étaient remplis jusqu'au plafond. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à une pancarte en-dessous de laquelle se trouvait une rangée de masques de diverses couleurs. Certains représentaient des animaux courants comme des chats et des hiboux, tandis que d'autres représentaient diverses créatures magiques dont plusieurs étaient complètement inconnues à Harry. Il lut la pancarte : _masques de métamorphose à usage unique…8 gallions._

-Tu as envie d'en essayer un? demanda quelqu'un derrière Harry. Je te suggère le caniche juste là, il est vraiment réussit. Je te fais un rabais si tu veux.

C'était Fred Weasley, le frère aîné de Ron. Son jumeau, George, était juste à côté, en train de saluer Ron et Hermione.

-Salut, Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du magasin?

-Wow! Vous avez travaillé depuis deux mois!

- Bah…tu sais, c'est pas vraiment du travail…on s'amuse comme des fous à inventer tout ça! Dit Fred

- Et puis, les affaires vont bien? Demanda Hermione. À ce que je voie, oui.

- À la perfection! On roule sur l'or…je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire ça un jour.

-Sauf que depuis l'attaque on a eu légèrement moins de clients, dit George.

-Beaucoup moins de clients…dit Fred. D'habitude, il y toujours une file à la caisse. Mais on ne se plaint pas. Ça nous donne le temps de mettre au point nos nouveaux produits.

-Vous fabriquez tout ça ici? demanda Harry, intéressé.

- Oui, on a notre atelier en arrière. Vous voulez voir? Proposa Fred.

Il passèrent le reste le reste de l'après-midi à essayer les diverses farces et attrapes. Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps. Finalement, ils achetèrent assez de trucs pour compenser largement le manque de clients des derniers jours, dirent au revoir aux jumeaux, se dirigèrent vers le chaudron baveur où ils devaient rejoindre les parents d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait toujours les cheveux dressés en pics sur la tête. Après avoir assuré à ses parents que ce n'était qu'un effet temporaire, ils se mirent en route.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant une belle maison à deux étages, dans un quartier de banlieue qui, constata Harry, faisait beaucoup plus accueillant que Little Whinging, où toutes les maisons étaient pratiquement identiques.

Ils prirent leurs bagages dans le coffre et entrèrent dans la maison. Le hall d'entrée n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais en revanche la pièce était très décorée et remplie d'objets qui leur rappelaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison de moldus. Les murs étaient peints en orange, mais on le remarquait à peine parce que tout l'espace était occupé par des photos d'Hermione et de sa famille. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air impressionné. Vivant dans une famille de sorciers, Harry crut d'abord qu'il était fasciné par le téléphone sur le mur ou les électroménagers qu'on voyait dans un placard dont la porte était ouverte. Cependant, les yeux de Ron s'étaient maintenant arrêtés sur une photo qui représentait Hermione devant la maison, apparemment âgée de 4 ou 5 ans. Elle portait une robe rose avec de la dentelle et avait une poupée dans les bras.

Tandis que Ron continuait de regarder fixement la petite Hermione immobile sur la photo, Harry se tourna vers celle en chair et en os avec un sourire. Hermione souriait aussi, mais avait un teint très rouge et un air embarrassé.

- Euh…si vous voulez, vous pouvez monter vos choses dans votre chambre au lieu de rester plantés ici, proposa-t-elle.

Ron sortit de sa torpeur.

-Ah…euh…oui, d'accord, dit-il. Au fait, où est-ce qu'on dort?

- Dans la chambre d'amis. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Ils prirent toutes leurs affaires et montèrent l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils entendirent la voix du père d'Hermione qui criait à partir de la cuisine :

- Ne prenez pas trop de temps, on mange dans quelques minutes!

-OK, on arrive tout de suite! Cria Hermione en retour.

Puis, elle les mena jusqu'à la chambre d'amis au bout du couloir. C'était une petite pièce qui ne contenait qu'une garde-robe, un lit et un matelas qu'Hermione avait du rajouter par terre.

-Je prends le lit, dit Ron en se précipitant à l'intérieur et en jetant son sac sur le lit.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Harry, qui alla déposer ses bagages dans un coin de la pièce.

Puis, ils retournèrent en bas. En passant dans le couloir, ils virent une pièce plus grande qui était manifestement la chambre d'Hermione. Ron voulut jeter un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte, mais Hermione la referma d'un coup sec.

-De toute façon, il n'y a rien à voir, dit-elle. À quoi ça servirait de décorer puisqu'on passe la plus grande partie de l'année à Poudlard?

Puis, ils allèrent manger. Le souper fut délicieux. Il semblait que les parents d'Hermione avaient cuisiné pendant toute la journée précédente afin de les accueillir chez eux. Ils mangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien avaler.

-Profitez-en, dit Hermione. Demain, mes parents travaillent et c'est nous qui allons devoir faire à manger…

- Quoi, tu ne sais pas cuisiner? Demanda Ron, surpris qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'Hermione ne sache pas faire.

- Euh…ben, je crois que c'est peut-être pas vraiment mon domaine.

- Ça, c'est vrai, dit sa mère. La dernière fois qu'elle a essayé de cuisiner, elle a confondu la farine avec la farine d'avoine. Une chance que moi je m'y connaît. J'ai quand même réussit à sauver la recette…

Hermione prit un air gêné.

-Bon, dit-elle. Je vais prendre une douche. Harry, Ron, vous pouvez aller dans le salon en attendant. Je vais vous allumer la télé.

Ron semble très intéressé. Il n'avait jamais vu une télévision, mais il en avait sans doute entendu parler par son père, qui était fasciné par toutes les inventions des moldus.

Hermione les conduisit jusqu'au salon, une grande pièce plutôt sobre, et, tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur le sofa, elle alluma l'écran, puis changea de canal.

-Voilà. Vous n'avez pas besoin de toucher à rien. Et puis au pire, je suppose que tu sais comment ça fonctionne, Harry?

Il hocha la tête et Hermione sortit de la pièce. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la télé.

Ron fixait déjà l'appareil d'un air intéressé. Harry, quant à lui, trouvait plus amusant de regarder la face qu'il faisait plutôt que l'écran. Ron demeura silencieux, entièrement concentré (quelque chose de rare chez lui) pendant encore quelques minutes, ou jusqu'à la fin de la pause publicitaire parce qu'à ce moment un présentateur annonça avec une voix qui rappelait celle du professeur Binns le début d'un documentaire sur la vie des mille-pattes. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

-Canal découverte, répondit Harry en regardant le logo en bas de l'écran.

-Ah…alors c'est ça la télésion? Je pensais que c'était plus intéressant… Dean m'avait dit qu'on pouvait voir du sport…

-Télévision, rectifia Harry. Et ça dépend du canal.

Ron leva un sourcil, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris.

-Laisse tomber…Si je peux trouver la télécommande, je vais essayer de trouver le canal des sports.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il ne tarda pas à repérer la télécommande sur le dessus d'une étagère. Il s'en saisit et commença à passer d'un poste à l'autre.

-Bon sang...il y en a combien? Demanda Ron

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. En fait, je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois que j'ai regardé la télé.

-Attends! S'exclama Ron

-Quoi?

-Remets l'autre poste juste avant…non, l'autre avant…celui-là!

-Les dessins animés…ok, si tu y tiens…

Ron sembla retrouver tout son enthousiasme.

-Ah…oui…ça c'est mieux! Dit-il

Puis ils retombèrent dans un silence ponctué seulement de quelques rires tandis qu'ils écoutaient avec intérêt les aventures sous-marines de…

-Bob l'éponge? S'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la pièce avec une serviette enroulée sur la tête.

-Oui, pourquoi? Tu ne t'imaginais pas vraiment qu'on allait regarder un reportage sur les mille-pattes? Dit Ron

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort et enrichir tes connaissances pour une fois, au lieu de perdre ton temps à écouter des stupidités sans intérêt.

-Sans intérêt? Excuse-moi… Et puis, je peux savoir une chose? Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui se fait critiquer? C'est Harry qui a changé le poste, mais lui tu ne lui dis rien!

-D'accord, comme tu veux…Harry, tu devrais arrêter de te laisser influencer par les idées de Ron. Ça t'encourage à la paresse intellectuelle.

Le teint de Ron vira au rouge vif.

-Je peux savoir, demanda-t-il lentement, ce qu'il y a de si amusant à m'insulter sans arrêt?

Hermione sembla sur le point de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais elle se retint.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

Elle aussi était rouge. Harry, lui, commençait à en avoir assez. Il était très tenté de leur faire remarquer à quel point leur comportement était immature, mais provoquer une chicane était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, alors il se contenta de changer de sujet.

-Alors, dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Euh…on pourrait aller prendre une marche, proposa Ron.

- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Hermione.

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Harry, bien qu'il voyait déjà venir la suite.

- Tu sais, avec V-Voldemort et les mangemorts qui pourraient être n'importe où…. Et tu as sûrement entendu parler de l'attaque de Harwright…ce n'est pas si loin d'ici, et on est dans un quartier où il n'y aucun sorcier…Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore serait d'accord pour qu'on aille se promener comme ça le soir quand on n'est pas protégés…

-D'accord, très bien, coupa Harry.

-Je suis désolée Harry, mais c'est moi qui ai demandé pour que tu puisses venir ici, et je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à toi ou à Ron. Et puis, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à nouveau face aux mangemorts depuis le département des mystères.

- D'accord, répéta Harry, on va rester ici.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé au département des mystères. Pas maintenant, alors que pour la première fois depuis il parvenait à penser à autre chose. Soudain, le sentiment de joie qu'il éprouvait depuis son départ de chez les Dursley le matin s'évapora complètement. Le sentiment de culpabilité, en revanche, revint avec toute sa force. Harry ne se sentait pas seulement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, mais aussi d'avoir mit la vie de ses meilleurs amis en danger.

- Écoutez, dit-il, je suis fatigué. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vais me coucher?

-Non, vas-y, dit Ron. Moi, je vais prendre une douche et puis je vais y aller aussi.

-Bon.…alors à demain, dit Harry en se levant.

Hermione le regardait d'un air inquiet. Visiblement, elle se rendait compte de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui…je suis juste fatigué.

Il monta à sa chambre, ferma la porte et se jeta sur le matelas par terre sans prendre la peine de mettre son pyjama. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il voulait tant être seul. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il continuerait à penser au département des mystères toute la nuit. Ce qui était sûr cependant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir Ron et Hermione s'inquiéter pour lui, alors que par sa faute ils avaient failli mourir.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. Supposant que c'était Ron qui venait se coucher, Harry se retourna et fit semblant de dormir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la porte ouvrir.

-Je peux entrer?

C'était la voix d'Hermione. Harry ne bougea toujours pas.

-Harry, je sais que tu ne dors pas. S'il-te-plaît, réponds moi.

Harry se redressa et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle l'observait avec un air concerné. Il réussit à lui faire un faible sourire.

-Entre, dit-il.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Harry, je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi qu'on te rappelle ce qui s'est passé.

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione avait un don pour comprendre exactement les sentiments des autres.

-Je sais que tu dois te sentir coupable, poursuivit-elle. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute, Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ce n'est pas toi qui nous as forcés à venir, moi, Ron et les autres. On est tous allés là-bas volontairement en sachant ce qui nous attendait. Et si quelque chose comme ça devait arriver à nouveau, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te suivre, peut importe si je risque d'être tuée.

Harry détourna la tête. Hermione semblait sur le point de pleurer et Harry savait qu'il allait faire de même s'il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Et Sirius aussi était venu de son plein gré. Il n'aurait pas supporté de rester à attendre pendant que d'autres allait se battre. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour sa m…

-Écoute Hermione, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, l'interrompit Harry.

- Je pense que tu devrais. Si tu ne le fais pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre ça finira par exploser. Tu as déjà du t'en rendre compte.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il tripotait machinalement la manche de son T-shirt.

- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais pu faire…finit-il par dire. Pour empêcher tout ça. Tout le monde a essayé de me prévenir, mais je n'ai rien écouté. Je n'ai pas pratiqué l'occlumencie, je n'ai jamais fait le moindre effort pour empêcher les rêves. Je _voulais_ les avoir, Hermione. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde pourquoi tout le monde me disait que c'était important que j'apprenne à bloquer mon esprit. Et puis avant d'aller au département des mystères, toi aussi tu as essayé de m'avertir, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'étais convaincu d'avoir raison…Et j'ai tout raté.

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas tout raté, dit-elle. Ils n'ont pas eu la prophétie et c'est ça qu'ils voulaient, non?

La prophétie…la deuxième chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser. Hermione ignorait ce qu'elle contenait et Harry n'était pas certain d'être prêt à lui en parler. Il avait du mal à l'accepter lui-même…

- Je me demande ce qu'elle disait, dit Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais.

-Je…commença Harry.

Il hésita. Il n'aurait pas le choix de révéler la prophétie à ses amis un jour, alors peut-être serait-il mieux de le faire maintenant…Et puis, après avoir affronter les mangemorts avec lui au département des mystères, elle avait le droit de savoir…

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Mais à ce moment précis, Ron entra dans la pièce.

-Allô, dit-il, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-On parle, répondit Hermione en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans le visage. Mais je crois que je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit, Harry. Toi aussi, Ron.

Elle quitta la pièce. Ron se laissa tomber sur son lit tandis que Harry se laissait retomber sur le matelas.

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry? Demanda Ron

-Oui…

- Ok…bon, alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Ron avait déjà commencé à ronfler. Harry resta réveilla pendant longtemps encore avant de finir par s'endormir. Même si la discussion avec Hermione n'avait en rien atténué son sentiment de culpabilité, ça lui avait fait du bien de savoir qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle lui avait fait réaliser que ses amis étaient toujours là pour le soutenir. Il passa encore une fois une nuit sans rêves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla très tard le lendemain. Encore à moitié endormi, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était presque 10 : 00. Puis, se levant, il réalisa que Ron n'était pas dans la chambre. Son pyjama traînait sur le lit de même que la moitié du contenu de son sac, qu'il avait vraisemblablement dû vider pour trouver ses vêtements moldus. Harry supposa qu'il devait être descendu prendre son petit déjeuner. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de descendre à son tour. Il prit ses affaires dans sa valise et se rendit dans la salle de bain. En passant, il vit que la porte de la chambre d'Hermione était ouverte. Elle aussi devait être debout depuis longtemps. En atteignant le bout du couloir, il entendit effectivement les voix de Ron et d'Hermione qui provenaient de la cuisine. Il semblait qu'Hermione était en train d'expliquer à Ron comment utiliser le lave-vaisselle.

Harry se dépêcha de prendre sa douche. Il se doutait que ses amis devaient se demander s'il avait l'intention de descendre et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop longtemps. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'hier soir après une bonne nuit de sommeil et il avait inconsciemment prit la résolution de profiter de ses vacances avec ses amis plutôt que de leur faire endurer sa mauvaise humeur.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, il les rejoignait dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione sourirent en le voyant.

- Harry! Content de te voir! J'étais sûr que tu n'allais pas te lever avant ce soir…dit Ron

-Ça va, Harry? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, très bien, lui assura-t-il. Alors…vous avez déjà déjeuné, je suppose?

-Oui, mais il reste des toasts, dit Ron en lui tendant une assiette.

- Ah, merci, dit Harry en s'en saisissant.

Quand il eut fini de manger, ils allèrent tous les trois s'asseoir dans le salon. Ils restèrent là à parler pendant le restant de l'avant-midi. Harry leur relata l'épisode des journalistes. Il n'y avait fait qu'allusion dans la lettre qu'il avait envoyée et ses amis se montrèrent très curieux d'en savoir davantage. Tandis que Ron déballait toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait- dont certaines que Harry n'avait jamais entendues- à l'égard des journalistes, Hermione, elle, questionna Harry afin de connaître les moindres détails.

- Alors tu n'as pas fait de magie? Demanda-t-elle. Parce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière et cette fois ça pourrait vraiment être un désastre si…

- Ça fait trois fois que je te le dis, je n'ai pas fait de magie! L'interrompit Harry. J'ai sorti ma baguette, mais je n'ai pas jeté de sort et je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. C'était seulement pour leur faire peur. De toute façon, le ministère n'en a plus contre moi théoriquement…

- Peut-être, mais Fudge est toujours ministre de la magie, et après l'humiliation d'il y a un mois, il se pourrait qu'il ne t'ait pas pardonné.

La discussion dévia sur le sujet de Fudge et du ministère. À moment donné, Ron se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry? Tu sais, hier, tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose quand notre discussion a été interrompue…

C'était vrai. Il lui avait presque parlé de la prophétie. Mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau de bonne humeur, qu'ils passaient du bon temps, il n'avait plus envie de confier ça à Hermione. Il savait que ça gâcherait leurs vacances et lui-même souhaitait enfouir la prophétie au plus profond de sa tête et ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit obligé.

-Laisse tomber, dit-il à Hermione. Ce n'était rien d'important.

-Mais…commença-t-elle, mais elle décida de ne pas insister.

Puis, au moment où Ron fut de retour, elle regarda l'horloge et constata qu'il était deux heures de l'après-midi.

-Vous avez faim? Demanda-t-elle.

- Maintenant que tu le dis…oui, dit Ron. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?

- Aucune idée, répondit Hermione. Mais je vous préviens, ça ne sera pas quelque chose de très compliqué à faire. Peut-être des sandwiches…

-Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas utiliser la magie, dit Ron. Il suffit de quelques sortilèges simples- simples pour toi, en tout cas- et la nourriture se fait pratiquement toute seule.

- Se fait pratiquement toute seule…Attends! Ça me donne une idée! S'exclama Hermione

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser la magie? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu viens de dire toi-même qu'on serait dans le trouble…

-Non, je ne vais pas faire de magie. Sauf que les moldus ont une autre façon d'avoir de la nourriture toute faite…

- Tu veux dire la commander? Demanda Harry

- Oui… il y a le numéro de pizzeria sur le réfrigérateur…on pourrait se faire livrer une pizza…

- Bonne idée, approuva Harry.

-C'est quoi, une pizza? Demanda Ron

Tandis que Harry tentait de lui expliquer de son mieux, Hermione alla chercher dans la cuisine le papier sur lequel le numéro était inscrit.

- Alors, il faut commander une pizza avec le fêlétone?

- Téléphone Ron, rectifia Hermione, et on appelle pour commander la pizza. Après, il y a un livreur qui va venir la porter ici.

- D'accord. Je peux appeler? Demanda Ron d'un ton intéressé.

- Euh…je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée…

-Hermione, j'ai appris ma leçon la dernière fois. Je sais comment ça marche maintenant.

-Euh…ok…si tu le dis…alors tu composes le numéro et quand quelqu'un réponds tu parles sans crier et tu demandes une pizza garnie large. Compris?

Ron prit le papier, le téléphone, et composa le numéro.

-…Allô?

Harry et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant parler sur un ton normal.

-Euh…oui…je veux commander une pizza garnie large………………….Non, pas de cornichons………….non, pas d'oignons non plus……………….Oui, d'accord…………………Oui, c'est pour faire livrer…………………L'adresse? Euh………

- 26, Oak street, souffla Hermione.

- Euh………26, Oak street, répéta Ron dans le combiné…………………………….Carte de crédit???? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça???

- Dis qu'on paye comptant!

- On paye comptant!……………….……..d'accord…euh…..vingt-deux et cinquante?

Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione.

-Ça fait combien en argent sorcier?

- Ron, pas si fort! Chuchota Hermione.

- Quoi?………………….Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire…………………non, oubliez ça!…………………..Zut!

- Quoi? S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

- J'ai accroché un bouton et il y a un bruit bizarre….écoute…..

Hermione s'empara du combiné.

-Ron! Tu as coupé la ligne!

- Quoi? Oups! Désolé!

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous livrer la pizza, fit remarquer Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On rappelle? Demanda Ron

- Non! S'exclama Hermione. On a déjà eu l'air assez idiots comme ça. On ne va pas rappeler une deuxième fois.

- Bon, alors on fait quoi? Demanda Harry. On peut toujours appeler ailleurs…

-Je n'ai pas d'autres numéros, dit Hermione, et je ne sais pas du tout où mes parents rangent le l'annuaire de téléphone.

-Génial…alors, on y va pour les sandwiche?

- Je suppose…

- À moins que….Hermione, il n'y aurait pas des restaurants proche d'ici?

- Oui, à quelques rue, mais je te l'ai dit hier, on serait mieux de ne pas sortir d'ici.

-Allez, Hermione! Dit Ron. On est en plein jour, il y a plein de monde, et à part les membres de l'ordre, personne ne sait qu'on est ici. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de manger des sandwiche, alors pour une fois arrête d'être paranoïaque. On n'est pas en danger si on sort pour aller dans un restaurant moldu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit pas.

-S'il-te-plaît Hermione, dit Harry. Quand j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante, j'allais souvent prendre une marche et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé.

-Bon, très bien, finit-elle par dire. Mais on mets nos baguettes dans nos poches au cas où.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un restaurant de type restauration rapide. Ils achetèrent de quoi manger (Harry passa la commande pour Ron) et ils allèrent s'installer à une table dans le fond de la place.

-C'est bizarre, les trucs que les moldus mangent, commenta Ron en avalant une poignée de frites. Mais c'est bon.

-Oui, tant que tu n'en mange pas trop souvent, dit Hermione. Mes parents n'aimeraient pas savoir qu'on est allés dans un fast-food.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient en effet dentistes et Harry avait pu constater que leur garde-manger était rempli d'éléments nutritifs plutôt que de chips, gâteaux, chocolat et autres choses dans le genre dont celui des Dursley était à nouveau rempli depuis que Dudley avait arrêté son régime.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Harry remarqua l'homme qui était assis à la table à côté d'eux. Il était persuadé qu'il les fixait quelques secondes plus tôt. En tout cas, il avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté très rapidement lorsque Harry avait regardé vers lui. Au bout d'une minute, il risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers eux et alors ce fut Harry qui détourna la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Regardez l'homme à côté de nous, chuchota-t-il à Ron et Hermione. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu dans la rue pas longtemps après qu'on soit sortis de la maison.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a suivis? Demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'on serait mieux de ne pas traîner trop longtemps ici, et de s'assurer qu'il ne nous suit pas jusque chez toi.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose du genre « je vous avais dit qu'on était mieux de ne pas sortir », mais Ron parla avant elle.

- Calmez-vous, dit-il. Ça se peut qu'il ait simplement décidé d'aller au restaurant en même temps que nous. Et puis si on se rend compte qu'il nous suit, on a nos baguettes. On est quand même capable de se défendre à trois contre un.

Hermione ne sembla pas rassurée de moins du monde. Harry, quant à lui, avait une étrange impression. Il avait aperçu l'homme à Oak Street, mais il était presque certain de l'avoir déjà vu avant ça. Le visage de l'homme lui était vaguement familier, même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Ce qui l'inquiétait, cependant, c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de moldus. Il n'était donc pas difficile de supposer qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier ferait ici? À part les espionner… Il décida cependant de ne pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione outre mesure et d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés dans la maison pour leur confier ça.

- Bon, j'ai fini de manger, dit Ron. Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça? Demanda-t-il en pointant son plateau dans lequel il avait mit tous ses déchets.

- Il y a une poubelle là-bas, dit Hermione.

- Ah…alors, on jette nos affaires et puis on pars en vitesse? Demanda Ron.

- Non, ça paraîtrait trop louche, murmura Hermione. Ron, tu vas partir avec nos trois plateaux pour jeter les déchets.. Pendant ce temps-là, moi et Harry on va rester assis ici. Ensuite, tu vas revenir et tu vas nous dire que tu as vu la voiture de mes parents dehors, assez fort pour qu'il entende. Puis on va sortir et on va faire le tour du restaurant pour qu'il ne nous voie pas partir à pied.

- D'accord, dit Ron. Mais je te rappelle que c'est probablement un de tes voisins qui a eu la même idée que nous.

Il partit cependant avec les plateaux. Harry jeta un nouveau regard discret vers l'homme. Il l'avait déjà vu, il en était sûr, mais où? Dans quelles circonstances?

Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix d'une employée du restaurant qui retentit dans toute la place.

-Hé, jeune homme! On ne jette pas les plateaux dans la poubelle!

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps. Ils virent l'employée s'arrêter à côté de Ron et de la poubelle.

-Oups...désolé! dit celui-ci, son visage virant au rouge vif.

- _Désolé_? Tu crois qu'ils tombent du ciel, les plateaux? Eh bien non, il faut les payer figure toi!

- Je suis désolé! Répéta Ron. Je vais les récupérer.

Et avec un air dégoûté, il mit sa main dans la poubelle pour en ressortir les plateaux. Puis, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, sa manche dégoulinant de tous les restes de breuvages que contenait la poubelle.

- Oh non, dit Hermione en se retournant vers Harry. On ne doit pas rester ici trop longtemps…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Moi aussi, dit Harry. On serait mieux d'aller chercher Ron et de ficher le camp tout de suite.

Ils se levèrent en même temps. Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que l'homme le fixait toujours. Il se força à garder son calme et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

En entrant, il vit Ron qui tentait de nettoyer sa manche.

-Oublie ça, dit-il. J'aime mieux qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je t'expliquerai quand on sera arrivés.

Ron le suivit à l'extérieur, où Hermione les attendait. L'homme était toujours assis à la table. Ils sortirent du restaurant le plus discrètement possible. Une fois dehors, il jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre

- Regardez, il se lève! S'écria Ron.

En effet, l'homme se dirigeait à son tour vers la sortie.

-Vite, par ici, dit Hermione.

Ils coururent à travers le stationnement, puis tournèrent à droite dans une petite rue.

- On va couper à travers les terrains, dit Hermione. Dépêchez-vous, avant qu'il nous voie!

Elle les fit tourner dans l'entrée d'une maison. Ils traversèrent la cour et se retrouvèrent dans un petit bois.

- Ma maison est juste de l'autre côté, dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Si on a réussi à tourner sans être vus, on devrait se rendre sans problèmes.

-Espérons-le, dit Harry.

Ils repartirent à la course, zigzaguant à travers les arbres. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la maison et verrouillaient la porte.

- Vous croyez qu'il nous as vus? Demanda Harry.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Hermione. Mais ça ne fait pas de doutes qu'il nous suivait et j'ai l'impression qu'il devait déjà nous espionner avant qu'on sorte de la maison.

- Et c'était qui, pour commencer? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi il nous espionnerait?

-Écoutez, dit Harry, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part avant. Je suis presque sûr que c'est un sorcier.

- Quoi? s'écria Ron.

- Tu en es sûr, Harry?

- Oui, je ne pourrais pas être plus sûr. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre, dit Ron.

- Et comment? Demanda Harry. S'il y a des sorciers qui nous espionnent, alors on n'a aucune chance d'envoyer un hibou sans qu'il soit intercepté.

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer quand même, insista Ron.

-Non, Harry a raison, dit Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison que les mangemorts sachent qu'on est ici. Peut-être qu'ils le savent, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, alors en envoyant une lettre, on prend le risque qu'ils l'interceptent et qu'ils en tirent des informations. Je crois effectivement que cet homme était un sorcier et moi aussi je trouve ça louche, mais tant qu'on n'a pas de preuves, on est mieux ne pas communiquer avec l'Ordre tant qu'il ne se passe rien de plus inquiétant.

- Alors, on va rester ici comme si de rien n'était? Demanda Ron, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais il est hors de question qu'on mette à nouveau le pied dehors.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, c'est tout. Je sais que c'était long…selon mon plan, c'était censé être beaucoup plus court, mais j'ai eu des idées en cours de route, et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'était différent du premier chapitre. Si non, n'abandonnez pas tout de suite : les prochains ne seront pas tous dans le même genre. Certains seront beaucoup plus sombres, je vous préviens. Mais on a pensé que c'était bien de mettre un peu d'humour pour alléger un peu. En tout cas, je vous promets beaucoup plus d'action au prochain chapitre. En attendant, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer vos reviews!

Ah, et puis voilà les réponses aux reviews du premier chapitre.

_Chessandmat _: Merci beaucoup. Ça m'encourage.

_Lysbeth - Beriawen : _Comme tu as pu le constater, on ne l'a pas laissé trop longtemps dans cette « maison de fou ». J'espère que tu aimes la suite.

_Voodan : _Merci. Eh bien voila la suite. J'espère que ça te plait toujours!

_Raffi : _Inquiète-toi pas on n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter comme ça! Je suis contente que tu aimes ça.

_Zagan : _J'espère que la suite te convient! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage des journalistes, parce que ça a vraiment été long à écrire et j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas bon.

_Csame : _Merci d'avoir écrit. Comme tu peux voir, ce chapitre est différent du premier. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop.

_Abel : _En fait, on a choisi Harry/Luna parce qu'on avait remarqué que personne ne le faisait et pourtant, ils ont plusieurs points en commun et iraient très bien ensemble selon moi. En plus, on avait envie de développer un peu plus ce personnage.

_Florelle : _Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est différent du premier, mais j'espères que tu aimes toujours.

Youpala : merci! Effectivement, on a tout le scénario découpé en chapitres. On a passé tout l'été à inventer l'histoire dans les moindres détails ou presque, alors maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire.


	3. Changement de plan

**HARRY POTTER ET LA DEUXIÈME GUERRE**

Et voilà le troisième chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews (que ce soit pour le premier ou le deuxième chapitre). Comme on l'a déjà mentionné, on est deux qui écrivent cette fic et donc, on alterne. Alors pour ce chapitre-ci, c'est la même que pour le chapitre 1 qui l'écrit. Je sais pas si c'est très important de le préciser, mais je me disais que c'est toujours bien de savoir qui écrit.

Au fait je tiens à vous dire tout de suite qu'il y aura beaucoup de morts dans cette fic parce que c'est nécessaire à l'histoire pour bien illustrer le fait que c'est une guerre. Par contre, je vous assure qu'on ne tuera ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione.

Bon, je vais pas vous faire téter plus longtemps… passons au chapitre. En passant, tous les personnages, lieux, etc. sont à JK Rowling et il semblerait que je ne sois pas JK Rowling (je crois que tout le monde avait remarqué lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : changement de plan**

Depuis l'histoire du restaurant, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus sortis de la maison et les deux semaines précédentes s'étaient donc passées sans incident majeur. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi s'en plaindre d'ailleurs. Ron n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin pour découvrir toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et il s'amusait comme un enfant avec des choses aussi simples que partir la sécheuse. Harry, lui, était trop content d'avoir échappé aux Dursley après tout juste une semaine et appréciait pleinement d'avoir enfin des vacances dignes de ce nom. Quant à Hermione, elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à sortir, car pour elle, le restaurant ou le cinéma n'avaient plus tellement d'attrait depuis le temps.

Ils trouvaient le moyen d'occuper leurs journées tout en restant dans la maison et Harry passait les plus belles vacances qu'il avait eues depuis plusieurs années. Il avait même presque réussi à ne plus penser à Sirius et la prophétie et n'avait plus refait de cauchemars depuis son arrivée. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il évitait soigneusement le sujet et essayait d'ignorer tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler les événements de juin.

La seule chose qui pouvait gâcher son enthousiasme était le sorcier qui les avait suivis lorsqu'ils étaient sortis pour aller manger au restaurant. Harry était sur qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à dire de qui il s'agissait. Est-ce que c'était quelqu'un du ministère ou de l'Ordre qui les surveillait? Ou alors un mangemort?

_Ça ne peut pas être un mangemort, _se dit Harry pour la centième fois, dans l'espoir de se rassurer. _Ils ne savent pas qu'on est ici. Il n'y a que Dumbledore et l'Ordre qui le savent._

Il ne s'était plus passé rien de suspect depuis ce temps, mais Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré de savoir que des sorciers rôdaient dans les environs, alors qu'Hermione habitait un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu dans une petite banlieue. De plus, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si c'était un sorcier de l'Ordre qui les avait suivis, il serait entré en contact avec eux plutôt que de les épier.

Ça n'avait pas une grande importance de toute façon. Il s'était passé deux semaines depuis cette histoire et qui que ça ait été, il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit ou alors il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-Harry, peux-tu me passer le beurre s'il te plait? Demanda Ron, ramenant brusquement Harry à la réalité.

Ils étaient tous les trois en train de déjeuner. Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas encore levés, alors ils s'étaient contentés de faire des toasts.

-Hein? Ah… euh… oui.

Il lui tendit le beurrier en tenta de trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation. Cependant, il n'eut pas à le faire, car ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas entendu parler de Voldemort, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Quoi?

-Ça m'inquiète un peu… ne pas savoir quand il va se passer quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry. Mais au moins, pendant ce temps, personne ne meurt. C'est stressant de ne rien savoir, mais c'est encore pire de savoir que des centaines de personnes sont tuées chaque jour et que tu ne peux rien faire.

-Je me demande ce que l'Ordre font, poursuivit Hermione. Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qu'il prépare?

-Peut-être…

-Croyez-vous qu'ils sont encore aussi occupés?

-Ça, Harry, c'est une façon subtile de demander si je peux enfin retourner chez moi, affirma Ron d'un ton sarcastique. On voit bien qu'elle essaie de se débarrasser de moi…

-Je suis sérieuse, Ron. Je me demandais juste ce qui se passait. On ne sait jamais quand il peut y avoir une autre attaque.

- En fait, dit-il, je n'en ai aucune idée. Personne ne se donne la peine de me dire ce qui se passe dans l'Ordre. Ils me trouvent trop jeune... Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Fred et George… Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient après avoir essayé toute l'année dernière de tirer des informations de Papa et Maman.

-Qu'est-ce que Fred et George ont à voir là-dedans? Intervint Harry.

-Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Ils sont entrés dans l'Ordre au début de l'été. Ils sont majeurs et ils ont terminé leurs études, si on peut dire ça, alors Papa et Maman n'ont pas pu refuser.

-Mais… ils s'occupent de leur magasin de farces et attrapes, dit Hermione. Ils ont du temps pour ça?

-Ben… Je me demande aussi comment ils font pour y arriver, mais je crois qu'en fait, ils n'ont pas pu dire non quand ils ont eu l'occasion d'entrer dans l'Ordre. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'avais pas dit?

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Et puis… j'avais oublié de vous le dire. Si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, Percy aussi est entré dans…

-Percy!!! L'interrompirent Harry et Hermione à l'unisson.

-Euh… oui… Vu que le ministère est de notre côté maintenant, il s'est automatiquement réconcilié avec mes parents et il a proposé son aide. Et puis, qu'est ce que ça change? On s'en fiche de se qui se passe avec Percy! Honnêtement, pour moi, ça restera toujours un crétin de toute façon…

-Ron! S'exclama Hermione. C'est quand même ton frère! Tu devrais être content que tes parents et lui se soient réconciliés. En plus que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car le hibou qui lui apportait quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier s'engouffra dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Elle déplia le journal qu'il avait déposé devant elle et regarda la première page.

-Il y a eu une autre attaque! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi? Où?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Attendez un instant…

Elle parcourut l'article des yeux.

-C'est tout près d'ici! Dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-Peut-être qu'ils essaient de nous retrouver, ajouta Ron, qui ne semblait pas rassuré non plus.

-Ils ne savent pas qu'on est ici, raisonna Harry. Et puis, si c'est nous qu'ils cherchent, ils seraient venus directement, non? N'empêche que ça n'est pas bon signe…

-Est-ce qu'on devrait avertir Dumbledore? Demanda Hermione.

-Non, il le sait sûrement déjà, dit Ron. On est mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer en envoyant des hiboux, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

-Tu as raison, ajouta Harry. Mieux vaut se faire le plus discret possible.

Juste à cet instant, un bruit retentit dans l'entrée. Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça? Tant que ce n'est pas…

-Chut Ron! Interrompit Hermione. On va s'approcher discrètement et si c'est... enfin… on court et on sort par derrière.

Puis, voyant le visage de Ron, elle ajouta :

-De toute façon, ça n'est probablement rien. On n'a qu'à faire aucun bruit…

À cet instant, des voix se firent entendre.

-HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! VOUS ÊTES LÀ?

Ils se levèrent tous les trois d'un bond et se précipitèrent vers l'entrée. Harry se sentit soudain rassuré. Il connaissait bien cette voix et ce n'était certainement pas un mangemort. De plus, il venait de reconnaître le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. C'était le bruit de quelqu'un qui transplanait.

Il semblerait qu'une bonne quinzaine de personnes venaient de transplaner dans la maison. C'étaient tous des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, que Harry connaissait pour la plupart, bien qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Il reconnut Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mondingus Fletcher, Fred, George et Percy Weasley et deux ou trois autres qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà vus, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom.

-HARRY! RON! HERM…

-Chut, pas si fort, mes parents dorment encore, interrompit Hermione.

Plusieurs sorciers se retournèrent et remarquèrent enfin Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui se tenaient juste derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ron, un peu inquiet.

-Vous avez lu La Gazette? demanda Kingsley, bien que ça n'était pas vraiment une question. On ne peut pas se permettre de vous laisser ici. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-On va où alors? Demanda Harry.

-Square Grimmaurd, répondit Percy. C'est probablement l'endroit le plus sûr.

-Quand? Comment?

-Tout de suite. Faites vos bagages, on part le plus vite possible. On va faire un portoloin et vous partirez dès que vous serez prêts.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et commença à monter les marches. Ron et Hermione faisaient de même, encore visiblement surpris de voir leurs projets de vacances changer aussi radicalement.

-Je vais y aller! Lança Tonks. Ça sera réglé en quelques secondes.

À ce moment, un bruit retentit à l'extérieur de la maison. On aurait dit que quelque chose s'était glissé dans les plantes devant la maison. Ça n'était peut-être qu'un chat ou quelque chose du genre, mais Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré, vu les circonstances. En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul qui paraissait inquiet.

-Éloignez-vous de la porte! Aboya Maugrey. Ça peut être dangereux… Il faut que quelqu'un aille voir ce qui se passe.

-Ce n'est probablement rien, dit une sorcière que Harry ne connaissait pas. On partait de toute façon, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter avec ce genre de choses?

-Il n'est pas question de quitter cette maison sans avoir su ce qu'il y a dehors! Et si on était espionnés?

-Sans compter qu'il y a mes parents qui restent dans la maison, ajouta Hermione, qui avait descendu les escaliers d'un bond en entendant le bruit.

-Alors, dit quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sort pas tous en même temps? Ce serait plus prudent…

-Et si on mourrait tous? Demanda Maugrey d'un ton menaçant. Qui s'occuperait de s'assurer que Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivent en sécurité à Square Grimmaurd?

-Je vais aller voir, déclara Percy en bombant le torse d'une façon qui lui donnait l'air ridicule.

-D'accord, dit Maugrey. Vous, allez vous préparer pendant ce temps, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Tonks se précipita dans l'escalier pour aller faire les valises de Harry et Ron. Hermione monta aussi, pour prévenir ses parents et pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Harry, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de rester pour regarder avec une certaine appréhension quand Percy sortit de la maison.

Après être sorti, il prit sa baguette magique et prononça une formule avec la baguette pointée en direction des plantes qu'ils avaient vues bouger. Harry n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait, mais à en juger par l'éclair rouge qui sortit de la baguette, il avait du tenter de stupéfixier ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il se pencha et fouilla dans les arbustes pour voir s'il avait touché quelque chose. Apparemment, oui. Il tira et sortit un être humain, un sorcier de toute évidence, _portant une cagoule. _C'était un mangemort. Des mangemorts… Il y en avait sûrement d'autres. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, devant la maison, à les espionner?

Kingsley ouvrit la porte pour crier à Percy de rentrer au plus vite, ce qu'il avait visiblement déjà l'intention de faire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de courir jusqu'à la porte. Un éclair de lumière verte surgit de derrière lui et l'atteignit dans le dos. Il resta immobile un instant, comme pétrifié, puis s'effondra sur le sol, mort.

Tout s'était passé si vite. La scène avait à peine duré une quinzaine de secondes. Pendant un instant, Harry et les membres de l'Ordre restèrent figés, sous le choc. Personne ne réalisait vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Ce fut qui Kingsley qui réagit le premier.

-Des mangemorts! S'écria-t-il. On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'on les a vus, ils ne vont pas tarder à nous attaquer! On n'a pas le choix. Il faut sortir et se battre!

-On ne sait même pas combien ils sont, objecta Lupin. Ça ne serait pas prudent. On ferait mieux de partir au plus vite pendant que tout le monde est en sécurité.

-EN SÉCURITÉ! EN _SÉCURITÉ?_ Cria Mondingus. TU AS VU CE QUI VIENT DE SE PASSER? IL EST MORT, LUPIN! MORT! ON NE PEUT PAS RESTER LÀ À RIEN FAIRE! ON N'EST _PAS_ EN SÉCURITÉ!

Ron, Tonks, Hermione et ses parents descendirent les escaliers, affolés.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Ron, pris de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qui est m…

-Pas le temps! Aboya Maugrey.

Il se précipita dehors, suivi par les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Après quelques secondes, Harry les suivit, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il ne pouvait supporter de rester dans la maison à attendre qu'un mangemort sorte de derrière un meuble pour les attaquer par-derrière.

Dehors, des sorts fusaient déjà de tous les côtés. Les mangemorts étaient sortis de leur cachette et la bataille était commencée. Harry vit quelques-uns des voisins sortir de leur maison pour voir ce qui se passait. Les moldus poussaient des cris de terreur, bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Soudain, un éclair rouge passa à quelques centimètres de la joue de Harry.

-STUPÉFIX! Cria-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir si son sort avait atteint sa cible, car un autre mangemort s'approcha de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer un sort.

-EXPELIARMUS! Cria aussitôt Harry.

Les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent et ricochèrent. Harry du se jeter à terre pour éviter l'éclair de lumière. En se relevant, il vit que le mangemort, pris au dépourvu, avait été atteint en plein ventre par son propre sort, qui devait être beaucoup plus puissant que celui de Harry, et s'était écroulé sur le sol, apparemment inconscient.

Harry se retourna et regarda rapidement autour de lui. De nombreux duels semblaient engagés entre les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre, mais tout le monde avait l'air d'aller bien. Hermione se tenait le long du mur de la maison et tournait la tête dans toutes les directions pour s'assurer qu'aucun mangemort n'approchait. Ron essayait d'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait en jetant des sorts à tous les mangemorts à tour de rôle qui se battaient, sans lui porter une grande attention.

Harry vit que Fred s'était retrouvé à terre et que le mangemort avec lequel il se battait s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort.

-IMPEDIMENTA! Cria Harry en courant vers lui.

Le maléfice d'Entrave atteignit le mangemort et il se figea instantanément. Harry s'apprêtait à le stupéfixier, mais l'effet du maléfice se dissipa et il réussit à l'éviter au dernier moment. Puis, il tourna son attention vers Harry.

-EXPELLIARMUS! Cria-t-il au moment où Harry allait essayer à nouveau de le stupéfixier.

Cette fois, Harry n'arriva pas à éviter le sort et il sentit sa baguette s'envoler de sa main et aller atterrir dans celle du mangemort. Il était désarmé. Il sentit un élan de panique s'emparer de lui. Sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Heureusement, un sort lancé par Mondingus rata sa cible et atteignit le mangemort, qui, pris par surprise, échappa la baguette de Harry, qui se jeta par terre pour la récupérer avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, sans même prendre le temps de se relever, il cria « PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ».

Le sortilège atteignit le mangemort et il tomba sur le sol pendant qu'Harry se remettait debout et regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien.

-HARRY! RON! Appela Hermione.

Harry courut vers elle et il vit que Ron faisait de même.

-On ferait mieux de rester ensemble, souffla-t-elle. Ils ne s'occupent pas de nous.

C'était vrai. Les mangemorts étaient trop occupés avec l'Ordre et n'arrivaient pas à s'en défaire pour les attaquer. Quand Maugrey réussit à se débarrasser de son mangemort en le stupéfixiant, il se précipita vers eux.

-Vous devez partir vite, dit-il avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. C'est trop dangereux. On vous rejoindra là-bas. Donne-moi vite tes lunettes, Harry.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait, sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Maugrey saisit les lunettes, pointa sa baguette magique dessus et murmura rapidement « portus » pour les transformer en Portoloin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent les lunettes et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry ressentit cette sensation désagréable qui accompagne le voyage en Portoloin. En quelques instants, ils se retrouvèrent devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils coururent à l'intérieur, sans se soucier de ne pas faire de bruit dans le hall.

Le vieux tableau de Mrs Black se mit à crier à tue-tête. Ils n'y portèrent pas attention et se rendirent dans une autre pièce. On n'entendait aucun son à part les cris qui s'élevaient de l'entrée. Aucun des trois n'osait parler. Ils avaient de la misère à croire tout ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui parla.

-Euh… Ron? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Ça va…?

-Oui, je vais bien. On a été vraiment chanceux de s'en sort…

-Non, coupa Hermione. Je voulais parler de Percy… Je… enfin… je veux dire… c'est ton frère…

-Bah, on n'a jamais vraiment été très proches, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent, mais Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé. On n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les cris de Mrs Black, qui ne cessaient pas. Harry avait mal à la tête. Il s'était passé trop de choses trop rapidement. Moins d'une heure plus tôt, il était assis tranquillement à prendre le petit déjeuner chez Hermione, sans se douter qu'il allait se passer quoi que se soit ce jour-là.

À ce moment, Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle était probablement venue voir s'ils étaient rentrés à cause des cris qui retentissaient toujours dans l'entrée. Elle ignora elle aussi le vieux tableau et se précipita vers eux.

-Oh! Harry, Ron, Hermione! Je suis tellement soulagée de voir que vous allez bien! Mais…

Elle parut soudain inquiète.

-Où sont les autres? Pourquoi il n'y a que vous trois?

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Ron restait silencieux et Harry vit qu'il tremblait toujours. Hermione, elle, semblait au bord des larmes. Harry ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'un mot en sorte. Puis, il finit par répondre.

-Je… euh… on a été attaqués.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs, pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui ait à annoncer à Mrs Weasley la mort de son fils, avec qui elle venait tout juste de se réconcilier. Il avait lui-même de la difficulté à croire ce qui s'était passé. Tout était arrivé si soudainement. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

-Attaqués! Que… quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Où sont les autres?

-Je n'en sais rien. Maugrey nous a envoyés ici avec un Portoloin avant que la bataille soit finie. Ils sont encore là-bas… en train de se battre, poursuivit Harry.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Il était là à square Grimmaurd, à parler à Mrs Weasley, pendant que les autres étaient tous en train de se battre, alors que le matin même, il était encore chez Hermione à s'amuser. Il était là à parler en espérant plus que tout au monde que quelqu'un d'autre arrive pour qu'il n'ait pas à dire à Molly Weasley qu'elle venait de perdre un de ses fils. Il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de le dire, mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Il avait _peur _de le lui dire. Pourtant, il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça plus longtemps.

-Je, balbutia-t-il. Euh… il faut que…

À ce moment, plusieurs sorciers arrivèrent dans le hall en transplanant. Mrs Weasley courut à leur rencontre.

-Vous êtes revenus! S'écria-t-elle de la voix de quelqu'un qui allait se mettre à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous avez réussi à les battre?

Pendant ce temps, elle promenait son regard sur tous les nouveaux arrivants, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous revenus.

-Il en manque deux! S'exclama Mrs Weasley. Où sont Percy et Mondingus? Est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?

Elle semblait à présent au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Molly, commença Lupin. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Harry ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce. Il fut rapidement suivi par Tonks.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après qu'on soit partis? Demanda Harry sans répondre à sa question.

-La bataille a continué, c'est tout. On a fini par l'emporter. Mais Mondingus…

-Il est mort? L'interrompit Harry, qui supportait mal l'idée que deux personnes qu'il connaissait venaient de mourir alors que lui, on s'était dépêché de s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité.

-Oui… Il se battait et il a été… tué…

Soudain, un cri de désespoir retentit dans l'entrée.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! C-ce n-n'est pas p-p-possible…

Harry vit que Mrs Weasley s'était jetée dans les bras de George et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ron étreignait aussi sa mère et lui parlait, mais Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Fred se tenait à côté et avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Les autres s'étaient reculés un peu et n'osaient pas faire quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps, Hermione vint rejoindre Harry. Elle pleurait aussi.

-Harry! Je n-n'arrive pas à c-croire t-tout ce qui v-vient de se p-passer. C'est t-terrible! Il y a eu d-deux m-morts j-juste pour nous s-sauver. J-je me sens m-mal pour la f-famille de R-Ron. C-comme si c'était un p-peu de ma f-faute.

-Hermione… On n'a rien fait… On ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait se passer comme ça.

Il avait dit ça pour la réconforter, mais il se sentait aussi mal qu'elle. Il pouvait très bien comprendre ce que Mrs Weasley ressentait et préférait rester en dehors de tout ça. Il sentait que ça ne le concernait pas. C'était la famille de Ron, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Et p-puis il y a G-ginny, poursuivit Hermione en sanglotant. Elle n-n'est p-pas enc-core revenue… Elle n-ne s-sait pas encore c-ce qui s-s'est p-passé. Et Mr W-Weasley, il t-travaille auj-jourd'hui… Il n-ne le s-sait pas non plus.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait la consoler, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Lui-même n'avait pas encore réussi à assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin-là. Il n'avait déjà pas très envie de revenir dans cette maison avant (elle semblait vide en l'absence de Sirius. Et il avait cet étrange sentiment d'être à un endroit où il n'avait pas le droit d'être. Comme si c'était un manque de respect envers Sirius), mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pouvait être encore pire. Il avait de la misère à croire que quelques heures plus tôt, il était aussi heureux.

-On v-venait t-tout juste de s-se réconcilier! Cria Mrs Wealsey dans un nouveau sanglot. On a p-perdu un an s-sans lui p-parler et m-maintenant, on ne p-pourra j-jamais rattraper le t-temps perdu.

Harry en eut assez. On n'était encore que le matin, mais il se sentait aussi épuisé que s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait mal à la tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il décida de monter se coucher dans la chambre qu'il avait utilisée l'année précédente. Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir instantanément. Il y avait trop de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, cette fatigue sortie de nulle part finit par l'emporter et il tomba endormi.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry ne savait plus trop s'il avait réussi à dormir ou non. Il lui semblait que ça avait été comme une sorte de demi-sommeil pas très reposant. Il décida de rester allongé un certain temps, car il n'avait pas du tout envie de descendre.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, cependant, il entendit des pas se diriger vers la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra.

-Harry? Dit-il calmement. Tu es réveillé?

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-D'accord. Si tu veux venir, le souper est prêt.

Harry se leva pour suivre Lupin.

-Alors, lui demanda-t-il. Comment ça s'est passé cet après-midi?

Il voulait savoir par là si tout le monde pleurait encore. Il se sentait toujours mal de voir quelqu'un pleurer devant lui. Ça lui donnait l'impression que sa présence était de trop et il détestait rester là sans rien pouvoir faire.

-On a envoyé un hibou à Ginny et à Arthur pour leur dire ce qui est arrivé. Arthur est revenu il y a environ deux heures. On n'a pas encore de nouvelles de Ginny. Elle est loin et le hibou n'est probablement pas encore arrivé.

-Et Mrs Weasley?

-Elle pleure toujours, mais elle s'est un peu calmée. La pauvre… Elle détestait avoir des membres de sa famille dans l'Ordre. Elle avait peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et sa pire crainte s'est produite…

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était assis autour de la table. Mrs Weasley sanglotait silencieusement. Mr Weasley, lui, regardait dans le vide, ne montrant aucune expression. Les autres ne parlaient pas. L'ambiance aurait difficilement pu être plus… silencieuse. Harry alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Maugrey.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pour un certain temps. Personne ne voulait parler de Percy pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes et personne ne voulait parler d'autre chose pour ne pas manquer de respect.

-Il v-va f-falloir lui organiser d-des f-funérailles, dit Mrs Weasley. Des b-belles funérailles. P-pour lui p-prouver qu'on l-l'aime. C'est la d-dernière chose q-qu'on p-peut faire p-pour l-lui.

-En mourant, il nous a sauvé la vie, dit Lupin dans l'espoir de la réconforter un peu. Si ça n'avait pas été de lui, ils nous auraient peut-être pris par surprise et on serait tous morts. On a entendu un bruit et c'est lui qui est sorti pour voir ce que c'était. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils nous auraient attaqués sans que nous soyons préparés. Il nous a sauvés…

-C'est v-vrai… Ne c-croyez p-pas que j-je ne suis pas c-contente que v-vous soyez t-tous v-vivants. S'il était arrivé q-quelque chose à l'un de v-vous… Au m-moins, vous v-vous en êtes s-sortis… Il n'est pas m-mort pour r-rien.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire : dire à quel point Percy avait été courageux, dire que sa mort avait vraiment servi à quelque chose. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait aider Mrs Weasley à mieux accepter la mort de son fils.

-Et puis, ajouta Maugrey, c'est lui qui a été le plus courageux. C'est le premier à s'être proposé pour sortir. Il est mort honorablement.

-Oh et H-Harry, tu es s-sain et sauf. Il était p-parti pour t-te mettre en sécurité et t-tu es l-là… Il a r-réussi… Tu es v-vivant, c-c'est ça l'important.

Harry avait envie de crier « Pourquoi moi? », mais il le savait très bien. Il était le seul qui pouvait un jour battre Voldemort. C'était pour ça que tout le monde tenait à le sauver. Alors, il se contenta de dire :

-Merci Mrs Weasley. Mais sans lui, aucun de nous n'aurait été là.

Mrs Weasley essuya ses larmes et releva la tête. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

-C'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix toujours tremblante. Mais c'est grâce à vous aussi. Vous vous êtes battus bravement et vous avez réussi à les repousser.

-Bah, marmonna Ron. On n'a pas fait grand-chose.

-Mais comment ont-ils fait pour savoir qu'on était là-bas? Demanda soudainement Hermione. Il ne devait y avoir que l'Ordre qui était au courant.

-Personne ne le sait, répondit Lupin. Pourtant, on a des espions très utiles pour savoir ce que Voldemort prépare, mais rien ne laissait croire…

-En fait, expliqua Tonks, on ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il prépare. Il ne confie ses plans les plus important qu'à ses plus proches mangemorts et il est rare qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur ces informations.

-Et il faut dire qu'on a été un peu négligents, ajouta Mrs Weasley. On se concentrait surtout sur où il allait frapper en prochain. C'est notre faute, on n'a peut-être pas fait attention aux détails qui auraient pu nous dire ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ce n'est de la faute de personne, dit Hermione. Lupin l'a dit : rien ne pouvait laisser croire que ça allait se passer comme ça.

-Mais les espions que vous avez, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous directement parmi les partisans de Voldemort?

-Non pas tous, répondit Maugrey. Il y en a vraiment très peu. Ce serait trop risqué. S'il le découvrait… Ils sont à l'extérieur, mais je vous assure qu'ils sont en très bonne position pour découvrir de l'information.

-D'accord. Et est-ce que…

-Je m'excuse, coupa Kingsley, mais ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne mettre personne en dehors des membres de l'Ordre au courant de affaires de l'Ordre. Et ça inclut vous, désolé…

-Mais…

-Pas de discussion là-dessus, dit Fred d'un ton qui imitait assez bien celui de sa mère. On ne peut rien vous dire.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton catégorique, mais lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Il cessa d'argumenter et laisser la conversation dévier vers autre chose. Personne ne reparla de Percy de tout le souper et Mrs Weasley ne pleurait plus, bien qu'elle avait encore le visage rouge.

Puis, lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils montèrent presque tous se coucher. Harry décida de les suivre. Il rangea sa valise en dessous du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'endormi presque instantanément, épuisé par une journée où il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup.

* * *

Bon je sais que ça a été très long avant qu'on poste ce chapitre alors qu'on s'était promis de toujours poster en une semaine, mais à cause des examens et du temps des fêtes et tout ça, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. Ça sera mieux à l'avenir. Au fait, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le dernier, mais il fait quand même plus de 5000 mots alors je l'ai arrêté là. Bon! Alors voici les réponses aux reviews. N'oubliez pas d'en envoyer encore pour le nouveau chapitre, on tient vraiment à savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Christophe : ouin franchement t'aurais pu envoyer la review a mon chapitre! Surtout que je t laissé utiliser mon ordi. Ben non jte niaise…continue à lire notre fic.

Zagan : Merci! Et pour les tournures bizarres c parque que j'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de réviser. J'avais déjà dépassé le deadline pour publier le chapitre mais là j'ai ajouter les mots qui manquaient et quelques corrections et je vais reposter.

Franz219 : Merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.


	4. Surprises

Note de l'auteure : Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne me suis jamais décidée à finir ce chapitre qui, je c pas trop pourquoi, a été vraiment dur à écrire. Bon, en tk…le voici enfin, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas (surtout après le 7 mois d'attente) et même si je sais qu'il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action, je vous assure qu'il y en aura très bientôt. Bon, je la ferme, bonne lecture tt le monde!

Chapitre 4 – Surprises

Le jour suivant, Harry se réveilla très tard. Regardant à côté de lui, il constata que Ron dormait toujours profondément et, à la façon dont il parlait dans son sommeil, il était en plein rêve. Ce qu'il disait, cependant, n'était pas tout à fait clair, à part qu'Harry crut entendre le nom d'Hermione à quelques reprises. Finalement, Ron se retourna dans son sommeil, et les mots furent remplacés par des ronflements sonores. Soupirant, Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il ne tenait pas à descendre tout de suite à la cuisine, ne voulant pas être à nouveau témoin d'une crise de larme de Mme.Weasley. Après quelques minutes, il se rendormit et ne se réveilla que juste avant le dîner.

Les deux jours suivants furent semblables. Mme.Weasley semblait se remettre de la mort de Percy, du moins elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Cependant, elle se montrait distante et parlait rarement durant les repas. Le reste de la famille était moins affecté, mais Harry savait que Ron, bien qu'il était de bonne humeur et tentait de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des blagues stupides, était quand même touché par la mort de son frère. Tout comme les autres.

Depuis leur arrivée au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvaient souvent seuls. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir de la maison de peur d'une nouvelle attaque et depuis la première, les membres de l'Ordre étaient constamment en réunion. Donc, ils passaient tout leur temps dans la chambre de Harry et Ron à proposer des théories sur les plans de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Ils n'avaient pas non plus accès aux nouvelles, vu que Dumbledore avait clairement expliqué que c'était trop risqué de faire venir des hiboux au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien sûr, les membres de l'Ordre savaient tout ce qui se passait, mais ils se gardaient bien de leur faire part de quoi que ce soit, durant les rares moments où il n'y avait pas de réunion.

Bref, ce furent deux des jours les plus longs que Harry ait jamais vécu. L'ambiance n'était pas très agréable, et Harry sentait qu'il était coupé du monde, ce qui lui rappelait désagréablement l'été précédant, lorsqu'il avait dû rester chez les Dursley sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle pendant plus d'un mois. Il espérait vivement que le reste des vacances se passerait différemment. Heureusement, le mercredi, soit trois jours après leur arrivée, Hermione arriva avec une nouvelle qui vint briser la monotonie.

- Harry! Ron! Non mais vous n'êtes pas encore levés? S'écria Hermione en faisant irruption dans leur chambre. C'est pathétique! Allez, forcez-vous un peu!

- Hermione, il doit être six heures du matin, dit Ron en baillant longuement.

- Il est dix heures, fit remarquer Hermione.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous réveiller. Je faisais un beau rêve, figure-toi.

- À propos de quoi? demanda Hermione.

- Heu…peu importe. Tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à nous dire?

- Tiens, regardez.

Elle tendit à Harry et à Ron une enveloppe chacun. Harry prit la sienne et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre d'aspect officiel, cependant elle ne venait pas de Poudlard comme celles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de recevoir chaque été.

- C'est du ministère de la magie! S'exclama Ron.

À ces mots, Harry s'empressa de lire la lettre, ayant deviné ce que c'était.

_Cher M.Potter, _

_Il nous fait plaisir de vous faire part des résultats que vous avez obtenus lors de vos épreuves de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (BUSE). Par la suite, l'école vous enverra les feuilles d'inscription pour les cours que vous souhaitez prendre l'an prochain afin de vous diriger vers les épreuves d'ASPIC à la fin de votre 7e année. Veuillez noter que pour être admis dans un cour de niveau ASPIC, vous devez absolument avoir obtenu la note de passage dans vos BUSE. Cependant, il revient au professeur de déterminer qui sera accepté dans son cour par la suite selon ses propres critères. Par conséquent, la note que vous avez obtenue ne vous assure pas nécessairement une place dans les cours que vous souhaitez suivre. Une liste des préalables requis pour chaque matière vous sera envoyée par l'école en même temps que les feuilles d'inscriptions._

_Voici maintenant les notes que vous avez obtenues dans chacun de vos BUSE._

_Métamorphose Acceptable_

_Sortilèges Effort exceptionnel_

_Défense contre les forces du mal Optimal_

_Potions Acceptable_

_Botanique Effort exceptionnel_

_Astronomie Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie Désolant_

_Soins aux créatures magiques Effort exceptionnel_

_Divination Désolant_

_Vous avez obtenu un total de sept BUSE. Veuillez noter que vous avez échoué deux matières : Histoire de la magie et divination. Par conséquent, à moins que vous souhaitiez suivre des cours de rattrapage, qui ne sont pas disponibles pour tous les cours (vous devrez discuter la question avec la direction de l'école), vous ne pourrez pas suivre ces cours l'an prochain._

_Vous devrez bientôt faire votre choix entre les autres cours. En attendant, le ministère de la magie vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. _

_ Sincèrement,_

Tony Letwit 

_ Ministère de la magie_

- Alors? Demanda Hermione d'un ton pressant.

- J'ai eu sept BUSE, dit Harry.

- Sept? Tu veux dire que tu as échoué des matières?

- Seulement deux! Dit Harry sur un ton défensif. Histoire de la magie et divination. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Non…Et puis c'est bien sept. Moi, j'en ai eu douze.

- Douze? Comment ça se peut, il n'y a que neuf matières…Ah oui, j'oubliais…

- Et toi Ron? Demanda Hermione d'un ton intéressé en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa feuille.

Ron ne répondit pas et mis sa lettre hors de la vue d'Hermione. Harry remarqua qu'il avait le visage très rouge.

- Ron?

- Bon, très bien. J'ai eu six BUSE. J'ai coulé Histoire de la magie, divination et astronomie. Contente?

- C'est bien six, il n'y a pas à en avoir honte! S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Fred et George n'en avaient obtenu que trois chacun?

- Oui, et justement, ils ne sont pas vraiment un modèle à suivre.

- Qui n'est pas un modèle à suivre? Demanda une voix.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Fred et George faire irruption dans la pièce.

- J'ai comme eu l'impression qu'on parlait de nous, dit George.

- On vient de recevoir nos résultats aux BUSE.

- Ah…je vois, dit Fred Et alors? Trois BUSE, avec ça tu ne peux pas prendre beaucoup de cours et ça te laisse plus de temps libre pour mettre à profits d'autres talents que la capacité à dormir les yeux ouverts. Et puis ça nous a menés pas mal plus loin que si on avait accordé la moindre importance aux notes. Souvenez-vous, Percy avait obtenu douze BUSE et regardez le travail de perdant qu'il faisait! Complètement pat….

En voyant la mine sombre des autres, il s'interrompit.

- Désolé, dit-it.

Ces derniers jours, chaque fois que le nom de Percy était mentionné, la réaction était immédiate. Tout le monde cessait de parler et se renfrognait. Il valait mieux éviter le sujet.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? Demanda Ron.

- Réunion, répondit George. Toujours le même blabla.

- Blabla à propos de quoi? Demanda Harry, espérant obtenir enfin quelques informations.

- Top secret. Mais honnêtement, vous ne manquez pas grand chose en ne faisant pas partie de l'Ordre. On a besoin de cinq ou six réunions pour dire ce qui pourrait être dit en une.

- Exactement, dit Fred. Tu te rends compte du nombre de clients que ça nous fait perdre? Non pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup ces jours-ci…

- Tu veux dire encore moins que d'habitude? Demanda Ron.

- Ouais…Ils ont parlé de l'attaque dans la gazette. Les gens ont encore plus peur. Si ça continue, on va devoir mettre sur pied un système de livraison à domicile.

- Alors ils ont parlé de l'attaque? Et est-ce qu'il y en a eu d'autres depuis?

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber le sujet avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un finirait par céder.

- Non, répondit Fred. Mais tu me déçois. À ta place, j'aurais utilisé les oreilles à rallonge pour écouter pendant les réunions.

- On aurait dû y penser, dit Ron. Mais puisqu'on ne l'a pas fait, pourquoi vous ne nous diriez pas ce qui se passe?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire mettre dehors pour vous avoir communiqué des informations confidentielles.

- Tu sais, fit remarquer Ron, tout le monde à part nous est au courant vu que maintenant tout est dans les journaux.

- Tu marques un point, concéda George. Mais sérieusement, il n'y a pas grand chose de nouveau. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis l'attaque et on n'a retrouvé la trace d'aucun mangemort.

- Donc, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils préparent? Demanda Hermione.

- On attend le rapport de Rogue. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Mais je ne me fie pas trop à ce que dit ce gros imbécile.

- Alors Rogue est toujours espion pour l'Ordre?

- Oui, évidemment. C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui se prépare. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il y a autant d'attaques dont on entend pas parler…

- Shh! Je crois que j'entends maman!

Effectivement, Mme Weasley pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Pourquoi vous êtes aussi silencieux?

- Ah…euh, on faisait de la méditation, répondit Fred.

- C'est ça…Bon, alors si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, le déjeuner est servi.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry fut plutôt surpris. Une bonne quinzaine de personnes y étaient déjà assises, mangeant lentement ce qui ressemblait à une purée de ciment. Mme Weasley n'avait pas été en état de faire la cuisine au cours des trois derniers jours et donc la tâche avait été attribuée à M. Weasley, qui manifestement s'y connaissait aussi peu qu'en argent moldu. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'allure douteuse du repas qui était surprenante, plutôt le fait qu'autant de membres de l'Ordre aient décidé de rester pour dîner. Bien que de nombreuses réunions avaient lieu, ils étaient tous trop occupés pour rester bien longtemps. Seulement Harry, Hermione, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Ron, Ginny et parfois Lupin demeuraient sur place. Cette fois cependant, il semblait que peu de gens aient quitté après la réunion.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Lupin en lui adressant un sourire.

Harry le lui rendit mais ne répondit pas. Depuis la fin de l'année, il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Lupin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, même s'il agissait comme si de rien n'était, Lupin lui en voulait de ce qui s'était passé au département des mystères. Et de son côté, Harry en voulait malgré lui à Lupin de sembler aussi peu perturbé par la mort de Sirius, alors que lui-même se demandait toujours combien de temps il allait tenir le coup avant que le terrible sentiment de culpabilité le reprenne de nouveau. Non pas qu'il se soit entièrement dissipé, mais ces jours-ci Harry avait tellement d'autres choses en tête qu'il y pensait moins.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait le regard fixé sur Lupin depuis une bonne minute et que celui-ci le regardait d'un air concerné. Harry détourna rapidement son regard et s'approcha plutôt de M. Weasley, qui servait le déjeûner à Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George.

- Ça a l'air délicieux, M. Weasley, mentit-il.

- Merci. Je m'améliore de jour en jour, tu ne trouves pas?

- Euh…oui. Si ça continue, vous allez pouvoir ouvrir un restaurant.

_Si ça continue, je vais devoir commencer à manger la bouffe d'Hedwige_, pensa-t-il, acceptant néanmoins l'assiette que lui tendait M. Weasley.  
Il apprit rapidement la raison de la présence de tout le monde. Il était temps de planifier les funérailles de Percy et Mondingus. Ce n'était pas un sujet très agréable, mais il était nécessaire de l'aborder. Ce ne fut pas chose facile. Après deux minutes, Ron se leva brusquement et monta à sa chambre, prétextant avoir une lettre à envoyer d'urgence. Puis, un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils parlaient du déroulement de la cérémonie, Mme. Weasley fondit en larmes. Finalement, Lupin et Tonks proposèrent de s'occuper eux-même des préparations et la discussion s'arrêta là.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne dormit pratiquement pas. Il rêva à nouveau de Sirius et se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de tête atroce. Ron et lui passèrent la journée à jouer aux cartes et aux échecs tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny parlaient à côté. Mme. Weasley vint leur porter des sandwiches pour déjeûner. Elle avait l'air de meilleure humeur que le jour précédent et, après avoir goûté au sandwiches, Harry constata que c'était elle qui les avait fait.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle commence à se remettre, dit Ginny.

- Ouais…espérons, dit Ron.

Cet après-midi là, plusieurs personnes passèrent. Bien que Harry ne prit pas la peine de sortir de la chambre, il était certain d'avoir entendu Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et Bill Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, d'après toi? Demanda Ron. George a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas de réunion aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, dit Harry, qui avait oublié ce détail.

- S'ils sont ici, c'est sûrement qu'il y a quelque chose d'important…

- Comme quoi? demanda Harry

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ont retracé les mangemorts…

- Ou qu'il y a eu une nouvelle attaque…dit Harry d'un ton sombre.

- Peut-être que ça ne nous regarde pas, fit remarquer Hermione, interrompant sa conversation.

- Allons, ça nous regarde autant que n'importe qui. On a bien le droit de savoir ce qui se passe et puisqu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de nous le dire…

- Tu penses aux oreilles à rallonge? Demanda Harry.

- Évidemment, dit Ron.

- Ron! S'exclama Hermione.

- Ben quoi? Tu veux des informations, oui ou non?

- Ron…répéta Hermione en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Quoi? Bon, si tu n'as pas de meilleur argument…

Il attrapa deux oreilles à rallonge et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Harry, attends! S'écria Hermione d'un ton presque désespéré alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à suivre Ron.

- Quoi? Si c'est quelque chose de vraiment secret, je te promets que je vais arrêter d'écouter.

- Non, c'est que…

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ta valise! Dit Ginny. Regarde, on dirait que quelque chose s'est renversé.

- Impossible, il n'y a que des livres, dit Harry.

Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air insistant.

- Bon très bien, je vais jeter un coup d'œil en revenant.

Avant que les filles aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il quitta la pièce et rejoint Ron en haut des escaliers.

- Tu entends quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

- Presque, dit Ron. Tiens, prends une oreille.

Harry prit celle que lui tendait Ron et la plaça sur son oreille.

- Hé, j'entends quelque chose! S'exclama Ron. Tiens, ils disent que…Oh!

Harry tenta d'écouter, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, une main arrachait l'oreille à rallonge de son oreille.

- Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je n'ai rien entendu!

- Harry, je…je crois qu'Hermione a raison. On ne devrait pas écouter les conversations privées, ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Quoi? Mais il y a à peine deux minutes, tu disais que…

- Laisse tomber. De toute façon, on apprendra bien tôt ou tard, ils ne peuvent pas tout nous cacher.

Confus, Harry retourna dans sa chambre après un Ron au teint très rouge. En les voyant entrer, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle n'en ait eu le temps, Ron secoua la tête. Hermione soupira; un soupir qui, selon Harry, ressemblait beaucoup à un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression désagréable qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et il savait d'expérience que pour provoquer ce genre de réaction chez ses amis, ce devait être quelque chose d'important. Ron et Hermione avaient-ils menti en prétendant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui sur ce qui se disait dans les réunions de l'Ordre?

_Ils ne me cacheraient pas ce genre de chose, _pensa-t-il.

Mais l'été précédent lui revint soudain en mémoire et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait être sûr à quel point ses deux meilleurs amis étaient honnêtes avec lui. Et même Ginny semblait être dans le coup…

- Harry?

La voix d'Hermione le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Quoi?

Le ton était peut-être légèrement plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait?

- Euh…quelque chose ne va pas? Ça fait trois minutes que tu regardes dans le vague.

- Ah…non, rien. J'ai mal à la tête.

Ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs. Le mal de tête qu'il avait depuis le matin n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Et ça l'empêchait de penser clairement.

- Si tu veux dormir un peu, tu peux aller dans notre chambre vu qu'on est ici moi et Ginny.

- D'accord, répondit Harry. Merci.

Il sortit de la pièce. Il était reconnaissant à Hermione d'avoir compris qu'il voulait être seul. En même temps, il lui en voulait un peu, ainsi qu'à Ron et à Ginny. Et à tout le monde en fait. Il n'aimait pas être mis à part des autres, surtout quand il n'en voyait pas la raison. Et il aurait pensé qu'après l'année dernière, on aurait arrêté de lui cacher des choses.

_Mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec moi, _se dit-il soudain. _Peut-être que ça ne me concerne pas. Peut-être que je suis complètement paranoïaque…_

Mais alors, pourquoi les autres seraient-ils au courant? Non, ça le concernait d'une manière ou d'une autre, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde tenait à le maintenir dans l'ignorance? Soudain, sa colère contre ses amis se dissipa, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas à eux qu'il devait en vouloir. C'était sûrement Dumbledore qui avait demandé aux autres de ne rien lui dire. Pourtant, se dit Harry, il aurait dû comprendre que lui cacher des choses était une erreur, que ça ne pouvait mener qu'au désastre… 

_Non, ne commence pas à penser à Sirius, _se dit-it.

Trop tard. Il entra dans la chambre des filles, referma la porte derrière lui et s'écrasa sur le lit d'Hermione où il demeura immobile. Le sentiment de culpabilité était revenu dans toute son ampleur, et il réalisa soudain pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas le mettre au courant de ce qui se passait. Dans l'état où il était depuis la mort de Sirius, il valait sans doute mieux qu'Harry ne se préoccupe pas des attaques. Or, depuis qu'il connaîssait la prophétie, il savait qu'il avait forcément un rôle à jouer. Sauf qu'il n'y était vraiment pas prêt, et Dumbledore voulait sûrement lui éviter d'avoir à se sentir mal de ne rien faire. C'était logique. Et compréhensible. Sauf que Harry ne partageait pas son point de vue. En n'agissant pas, il devenait responsable de centaines de morts. Il était déjà responsable pour Sirius, et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il voulait faire quelque chose. Il avait le sentiment que c'était le seul moyen de se racheter un peu pour l'énorme erreur qu'il avait commise. Quoiqu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se le pardonner…

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de la porte tourner. La tête lui tournait. Il ne voulait pas parler à quelqu'un maintenant. Juste comme quelqu'un entrait doucement sans la chambre, il se retourna face au mur et fit semblant de dormir, sans prendre la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait.

- Harry? Hermione m'a dit que tu étais monté ici… dit la voix de Lupin

De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir le déranger, c'était certainement celle qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

- Harry? Répéta Lupin, de sa voix douce insupportable en pareille circonstances.

Cette fois, Harry se retourna, jugeant qu'il était inutile de continuer à l'ignorer. Il se redressa lentement afin de s'asseoir, appuyé contre le mur. À son grand désappointement, Lupin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu es très pâle Harry… Tu n'as pas l'air en forme…

_Quelle constatation, _pensa-t-il.

Mais il demeura silencieux.

- Hermione m'a dit que ton humeur avait changé plutôt soudainement, tantôt. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Bon sang, pourquoi Hermione se mêlait-elle toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas?

- Non, répondit Harry. Je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est tout.

- Ah… si tu le dis. Mais tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Hier, au déjeuner, tu n'avais pas l'air en grande forme non plus.

- Non, je…je ne dors pas très bien, ces temps-ci.

- C'est compréhensible. On a souvent de la misère à trouver le sommeil quand quelqu'un vient de mourir. On ne peut pas arrêter de penser, de se poser des questions…

- Je n'étais pas vraiment proche de Percy…ni de Mondingus, dit Harry.

- Non…non, je parlais de Sirius.

Harry figea, surpris. C'était la première fois que Lupin mentionnait Sirius depuis le département des mystères. Harry croyait presque qu'il avait oublié. Le sentiment de malaise s'intensifia. Lupin parut le remarquer.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, mais je crois que ça serait bien que tu le fasses.

Pourquoi tout le monde lui disait ça? Et si c'était trop dur d'en parler? Surtout à quelqu'un qui avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Et qui, mystérieusement, n'avait pas l'air d'être aucunement préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé. Comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, qui devait arriver…

- Tu sais, Harry, dit Lupin, rien n'arrive pour rien. Je sais combien la mort de Sirius est difficile à accepter, mais il y a quelque chose à en retirer, une leçon à apprendre. Mais pour ça, il faut confronter ce qui est arrivé.

C'en était trop. Harry se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de quitter la pièce au plus vite. Mais juste avant d'atteindre la poignée, il se retourna vers Lupin, qui le fixait avec son calme habituel, et il explosa, se vidant finalement de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Alors c'est une bonne chose que Sirius soit mort, c'est ça? C'est bien, parce que comme ça je peux retenir la leçon et ça évitera d'autres morts? Sirius, ça ne compte pas, évidemment! Lui, ce n'était pas une personne comme toutes les autres, qui méritait de vivre! Je ne devrais pas me sentir mal de ce qui s'est passé, parce que c'était nécessaire, c'est ça? C'EST ÇA? Je pensais que vous vous en fichiez complètement, mais en fait vous êtes même content que ça soit arrivé! Bon sang, comment vous pouvez penser qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de positif là-dedans? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver! J'aurais dû apprendre la leçon avant et pratiquer l'Occlumancie pendant qu'il en était temps! Maintenant, il est trop tard pour ça et je ne peux pas réparer ce que j'ai fait! Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point je peux me sentir coupable. Et vous devriez m'en vouloir, parce que vous savez que c'est de ma faute! Si vous accordiez la moindre importance à Sirius, vous seriez furieux contre moi au lieu de me radoter vos morales débiles comme quoi je dois confronter ce que je ressens pour comprendre que c'est la vie et qu'il faut l'accepter, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une personne normale peut accepter, et certainement pas moi!

Lupin l'avait laissé crier. Il l'avait écouté sans dire quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'Harry se tut, il détourna la tête. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Harry aurait voulu continuer à crier, parce qu'il sentait encore peser un énorme poids en lui, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Finalement, Lupin se retourna vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais il ne pleurait pas réellement. Les larmes étaient simplement là, comme si c'était naturel.

- C'est vrai, dit Lupin. On ne peut l'accepter. On peut apprendre à vivre avec le deuil, oui, et en retenir des leçons importantes. Mais pas l'accepter, et quoi que tu puisses penser, tu as tort de dire que je m'en fiche. Seulement, ma façon de surmonter la douleur, c'est de rechercher une raison à ce qui s'est passé…

- Elle est facile l'explication, s'emporta Harry. J'ai été stupide et j'ai conduit Sirius droit à la mort. Point à la ligne. Je suis le seul responsable.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tomber Sirius à travers le voile, d'après ce que je me rappelle. Oui, il y a des choses que tu aurais pu faire et que tu n'as pas faites, comme il y a des choses que moi-même j'aurais pu faire. Mais peu de gens savent prédire le futur, alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour des actions dont tu ne pouvais pas prévoir les conséquences. C'est cruel, mais des choses comme ça arrivent et on ne peut rien y changer. Et la seule façon de passer à travers, c'est d'accepter non pas ce qui est arrivé, mais les erreurs qu'on a commises. Tu as le choix, Harry. Soit tu continues à t'apitoyer sur ton sort en te disant que tout est de ta faute et tu refuses de continuer à avancer, ou soit tu reconnaît que tout le monde fait des erreurs et que les conséquences en sont parfois horribles, mais tu te sers de cette expérience pour évoluer et tu en ressors plus fort. La vie laisse des marques, positives comme négatives, tu dois apprendre à vivre avec les deux.

Harry ne dit rien. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus envie de crier. Sa colère s'était à nouveau dissipée. Il se sentit trembler. Se sentant vide d'énergie, il se laissa tomber par terre et s'assit contre le mur. Lupin se leva et, sans dire un mot, se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Juste comme il allait sortir, une question surgit dans la tête de Harry.

- Professeur Lupin?

- Remus…

- Remus... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière le voile?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Très peu de personnes l'ont traversé et aucune n'est revenue pour nous le dire.

- Alors comment vous pouvez savoir que Sirius est mort en passant à travers? Pourquoi vous m'avez empêché d'aller le chercher? Peut-être qu'il y a moyen de revenir…

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, répéta Lupin, comme on ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la mort. Mais une chose est sûre : tu n'aurais pas pu ramener Sirius.

- Pourtant, vous aviez l'air aussi calme que d'habitude juste après qu'il soit tombé dedans…

- Les gens ont des manières différentes de réagir face à des situations comme ça. À force de voir des gens mourir, je suppose que la mienne a changé. J'ai appris à garder le contrôle et à garder mon calme, mais je t'assure que je n'en étais pas moins affecté que toi et que je ne le suis pas non plus aujourd'hui.

Harry n'était pas certain qu'il croyait que quiconque puisse être davantage affecté qu'il ne l'était, mais il se rendit compte que ce que disait Lupin avait du sens. Et que d'une certaine manière, il se sentait mieux, comme si le poids s'était soudain allégé. Il éprouva aussi des remords de s'être emporté. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand Lupin lui plaça la main sur l'épaule pour l'interrompre.

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit-il. Il fallait que tu le dises tôt ou tard, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

- Je n'aurais quand même pas dû crier.

- Il faut bien le faire une fois de temps en temps. Bon…j'avais dit à Molly que je l'aiderais à préparer le dîner, ça fait au moins une heure…j'espère que tu vas prendre la peine de venir, ma cuisine est quand même mieux que celle d'Arthur.

Il se leva et mit le pied à l'extérieur.

- Attendez, dit Harry. Une dernière chose…

- Oui?

- Je…euh…Je voulais vous dire…merci de m'avoir retenu au département des mystères.

Lupin lui adressa un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Harry l'entendit descendre quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta seul encore longtemps, assis par terre, à repasser dans sa tête ce que Lupin avait dit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny vint le chercher qu'il descendit avec elle pour aller dîner.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmaurd, Harry trouva rapidement le sommeil. Il se sentit léger lorsqu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, comme s'il avait été libéré d'un poids très lourd. Certes, rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier que sans lui Sirius aurait été encore en vie, sans doute en train de bavarder joyeusement avec les autres qui étaient toujours en bas, mais sa discussion avec Lupin lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose : ce n'était pas en s'apitoyant sur son sort qu'il parviendrait à se racheter pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises et que de toute façon, se blâmer continuellement ne ramènerait pas Sirius. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, c'était de s'assurer que la même chose ne se reproduirait pas, qu'il ne perdrait plus quelqu'un de proche de façon aussi cruelle. C'était ce que Sirius aurait voulu, il en était sûr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par Ron qui lui secouait l'épaule de façon insistante.

- Quoi? Marmonna-t-il.

- Lèves-toi, Harry! Il est passé huit heures.

- Huit heures? Laisses-moi dormir au moins une heure de plus!

- Non, lèves-toi! Les filles t'attendent dans le corridor avec Fred et George.

- Ils m'attendent? Pourquoi?

- Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié! On est le 31 juillet!

31 juillet? Bon sang, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il passait son anniversaire ailleurs que chez les Dursley, alors ça n'avait jamais été une journée très réjouissante.

- Bonne fête, mon vieux! Dit Ron en lui flanquant une grande claque dans le dos.

- Merci, Dit Harry.

Il suivit Ron dans le corridor, où il fut aveuglé par Hermione et Ginny qui s'étaient toutes deux jetées à son cou.

- Bonne fête, Harry!

Quand elles l'eurent lâché,Fred et George, qui se tenaient à côté, vinrent lui serrer la main.

- Alors, seize ans? Tu sais, il commencerait à être temps que tu sortes avec une fille…

- Peut-être, mais après le fiasco de l'année dernière, je ne suis pas trop pressé.

- Quand même, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas de misère à trouver quelqu'un…après tout, tu es redevenu le Survivant.

Harry, cependant, avait prit la résolution de ne plus jamais sortir avec une fille pour qui il n'éprouvait que de l'attraction physique, comme ça avait été le cas avec Cho. Il faudrait qu'il ressente quelque chose de plus profond...et que ce soit réciproque; Il doutait que la plupart des filles de Poudlard veuillent sortir avec lui pour une autre raison que sa célébrité, et lui-même sentait qu'il devrait connaître davantage la fille avant d'éprouver quoi que ce soit de sérieux…quoi que ça ne pouvait pas nuire si la fille en question était belle…

- Tu viens, Harry? Demanda Hermione. Le déjeuner est prêt depuis longtemps. On attendait que tu sois levé.

- Ah…ce n'était pas la peine d'attendre après moi, j'aurais pu manger tout seul…

- Voyons, c'est ton anniversaire, on ne te lâchera pas de la journée! Dit Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

Il les suivit jusque dans la salle à manger. En poussant la porte, il fut accueilli par un tel vacarme qu'il fit aussitôt un pas en arrière et rentra dans Ron. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre.

- Surprise! Dit une voix, tandis que des éclats de rire fusaient de partout.

Harry se releva à temps pour voir Mme Weasley se précipiter vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bon anniversaire, mon chéri. On a pensé t'organiser une petite fête surprise… À ce que je vois, ils ne t'ont pas vendu la mèche à l'avance, ajouta-t-elle en pointant les autres qui se tenaient toujours dans le cadre de porte. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'on faisait bien de les mettre au courant.

- Une chance qu'elle l'a fait, murmura Ron tandis que Mme Weasley se précipitait vers un de ses chaudrons duquel émanait une grande quantité de boucane. Sinon, tu aurais tout entendu sur les oreilles à rallonge hier.

- Alors, c'est de ça qu'ils parlaient? Demanda Harry, se sentant rougir.

- Oui, et Ron savait qu'ils venaient pour discuter de ça, dit Hermione, mais il a quand même failli tout gâcher en te proposant d'aller écouter.

- J'avais oublié, marmonna-t-il.

- Au moins, il a réussi à se rattraper. Sauf qu'après ça, tu as pensé qu'on te cachait quelque chose à propos de l'Ordre, je suppose, et c'est pour ça que tu étais de mauvaise humeur. J'avais presque envie de te dire la vérité.

Harry lui adressa un sourire embarrassé.

- Ça ne fait rien, lui assura Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Soulagé, Harry regarda plus attentivement autour de lui et vit que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, et de nombreux autres dont certains qu'il n'avait pas vus plus d'une fois. Il y même le professeur McGonagall et, à sa grande surprise, Dumbledore, qui lui adressait un grand signe de la main. Tous ces gens, pourtant si occupés, s'étaient-ils vraiment déplacés pour le fêter?

Sa question fut répondue quand tout ce beau monde se dirigea vers lui pour lui serrer la main, lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui tendre une tonne de cadeaux. Même ceux qu'il connaissait à peine lui avaient apporté quelque chose, bien que ses plus beaux cadeaux furent ceux de ses amis. Hermione lui avait offert une énorme boîte de bonbons divers (je crois que tu en as assez des livres, dit-elle), Ron un set de pions neufs pour qu'il ait plus de chances de le battre aux échecs (quoi que ça ne risque pas d'arriver), Ginny un paquet de plumes auto-correctrices pour qu'il ait moins d'effort à faire dans ses devoirs et Fred et George, évidemment, lui donnèrent de nombreux objets en provenance de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Quant à Lupin, il lui donna une petite boîte en velours noir.

- Ne l'ouvre pas ici, dit Lupin

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- Elle contient un vif d'or, expliqua Lupin. C'est pour te pratiquer. À ce que j'ai entendu, il semble que Gryffondor a prit l'habitude de remporter la coupe. Il faudrait que ça se poursuive cette année. Sauf que j'ose espérer que tu ne commenceras pas à jouer avec pour impressionner les filles, comme ton père faisait, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Merci, Dit Harry. Sauf qu'il y a un problème : j'ai été banni de l'équipe l'année dernière, et je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir rejouer cette année…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Potter, intervint le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant. C'est déjà arrangé, vous allez reprendre votre place comme attrapeur. Et d'ailleurs…

Elle lui tendit un paquet. Harry l'ouvrit et vit un épais livre intitulé : _Le Guide des meilleures stratégies de Quidditch._

- Ça pourra vous être utile si vous voulez mener votre équipe à la victoire, expliqua McGonagall.

Harry la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Mon – mon équipe, professeur?

- Oui, votre équipe. Vous n'étiez pas censé l'apprendre avant de recevoir votre lettre de Poudlard, je me permet tout de même de vous en informer tout de suite, puisque l'occasion semble s'y prêter : vous avez été nommé capitaine de l'équipe, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

- Capitaine? Eh bien…heu…merci…

- Alors vous êtes d'accord?

- Évidemment! S'empressa de dire Harry.

- Très bien, dans ce cas sachez que je m'attends à garder la coupe sur mon bureau cette année encore, dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Harry se retourna et vit Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Bonjour, professeur, Dit Harry

- Bonjour, Harry, Dit Dumbledore en lui adressant un grand sourire à travers sa longue barbe blanche. Et bonne fête. Tu m'as l'air en forme…

- Oui, je vais très bien.

- Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre. Alors, je vois que tu es envahi de cadeaux. Tu ne dois plus savoir où les mettre. Eh bien…je suis désolé de t'apprendre que j'en ai un autre à rajouter sur la pile. Le mien n'est peut-être pas aussi amusant que certains de ceux que je vois là, mais je suis certain qu'il pourra t'être utile. En fait, c'est un cadeau en deux parties, dont la première est ce paquet que j'ai dans les bras.

Il donna le paquet à Harry qui, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi lourd, failli l'échapper. Il le rattrapa juste à temps et le posa sur la table, puis il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite bassine de pierre sculptée de façon très nette. Un liquide étrange, comme une sorte de brouillard, flottait à l'intérieur.

- Une pensine? Dit Harry, impressionné.

- Oui, j'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être envie de mettre de l'ordre dans tes pensées. Et il n'y a rien de mieux que de les contempler d'un point de vue extérieur pour comprendre certaines choses et arriver à des conclusions.

- Merci, professeur. Je suis sûr que ça va me servir.

- De rien, Harry. Maintenant, pour l'autre partie du cadeau, il ne s'agit pas d'un bien tangible, mais je suis sûr que tu apprécieras. Et, si ça ne te déranges pas, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être le partager avec tes amis Ron et Hermione.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, Dit Harry, intrigué.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous attendrons qu'ils soient présents, car ce cadeau requiert quelques avertissements importants, que j'aimerais mieux n'avoir à répéter qu'une fois.

Dumbledore n'en dit pas plus et s'éloigna pour aller discuter à Lupin et le professeur McGonagall, laissant Harry perplexe. Il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour lui parler du cadeau mystère. Ils passèrent un bon dix minutes à essayer de deviner ce dont il s'agissait, avant que Mme Weasley annonce que le déjeuner était servi. Harry s'installa devant une assiette remplie de toutes sortes de plats qui avaient l'air délicieux. Ils n'en avaient pas seulement l'air, d'ailleurs, et une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait avalé trois assiettes pleines. L'atmosphère, pour la première fois en plus d'une semaine, était joyeuse et détendue. Finalement, quand tout le monde eut finit de manger, Dumbledore demanda l'attention générale quelques instants.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, dit-il en se tournant vers eux, nous avons eu de longues discussions cette semaine au cours des réunions de l'Ordre pour discuter de cette question importante. Plusieurs s'opposaient à cette décision que j'ai souhaitée prendre depuis votre retour du Ministère en juin, et avec raison, je dois l'admettre. En effet, cette décision ne pouvait être prise à la légère puisqu'elle risque d'amener de nombreuses conséquences, dont certaines pourraient s'avérer dramatiques, peut-être même plus que je ne l'ai évalué. Mais après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, je pense, et la majorité des membres de l'Ordre sont de même avis, qu'il s'agit du choix le plus sage compte tenu de la situation présente. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé, avec bien sûr l'approbation des vos parents, M. Weasley et Miss Granger, de vous admettre dans l'Ordre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Harry vit que les deux autres non plus n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ainsi, c'était cela le cadeau dont Dumbledore avait parlé plus tôt. Il n'avait même pas été près de le deviner. Après tout, on lui avait clairement dit l'année précédente qu'il était hors de question qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre avant d'avoir quitté Poudlard…

- Mais professeur, dit Hermione, exprimant à haute voix les pensées de Harry, je croyais qu'il fallait être majeur –

- En effet, dit Dumbledore. C'est une règle que j'ai établie dès le fondement de l'Ordre, et que je crois justifiée. Être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix comporte des dangers très grands et donc il est préférable d'être un sorcier expérimenté pour en faire partie. Cependant, la situation est différente en ce qui vous concerne. Vous avez traversé ensemble davantage d'épreuves que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, et vous êtes parvenus plus d'une fois à déjouer les plans des Mangemorts et de Voldemort (beaucoup tressaillirent en entendant le nom), et cela presque sans aucune aide extérieure. Je crois que vous avez grandement mérité notre admiration à tous, ainsi que le droit de jouer un plus grand rôle dans la guerre qui se déroule présentement et qui, je le crains, n'est pas près de se terminer…

Harry détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, intriguée, mais Harry ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Vous avez également prouvé que vous étiez dignes de confiance et nous n'éprouvons donc aucune crainte en acceptant de partager avec vous les informations dont nous disposons et les plans que nous avons élaborés. Ceci dit, être membre de l'Ordre est une grande responsabilité, et il va de soi que vous n'y entrerez uniquement que si vous y consentez pleinement, en acceptant tous les risques que ça comporte.

- J'y consens, dit Harry sans hésitation.

- Moi aussi, dirent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

Mme Weasley pâlit. Visiblement, elle n'avait accepté cette décision qu'à contrecœur. Dumbledore la regarda un moment, puis reporta son attention sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Très bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part. Dans ce cas, vous serez les bienvenus aux réunions dès maintenant. Cependant, il y a des règles des claires que vous vous devez de respecter. Premièrement, et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez pourquoi, il est défendu de divulguer des informations confidentielles à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre. Vous devrez aussi être prudents lorsque vous parlerez entre vous en dehors des réunions, et surtout à Poudlard. Deuxièmement, vous vous devez d'être présents à toutes les réunions, sans quoi vos informations risqueraient d'être incomplètes, et ce du moins jusqu'à votre départ pour l'école, après quoi je m'assurerai personnellement que vous soyez toujours informés s'il se passe quelque chose d'important. Ce sont là les règles de bases que tous s'engagent à observer lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'Ordre. Cependant, comme vous êtes encore mineurs, et que votre éducation n'est pas complète, nous avons décidé d'ajouter une autre restriction qu'il est très important que vous observiez, sans quoi j'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas vous permettre de joindre l'Ordre.

- C'est d'accord, dit aussitôt Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Vous ne participerez à aucune mission de l'Ordre, et ce peut importe ce que vous pourrez entendre au cours des réunions, dit Lupin, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- On ne pourra pas participer aux missions? S'écria Harry, outragé. Mais –

Il échangea un regard outré avec Ron. Hermione demeurait silencieuse.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Mme Weasley. Ces missions comportent des dangers que nous ne pouvons pas vous faire prendre.

- Mais à quoi ça sert qu'on entre dans l'Ordre si on fait seulement écouter ce qui se dit dans les réunions? Demanda Harry. Je veux participer, je ne veux pas rester ici pendant que les autres vont se battre!

- On s'est déjà battus contre les Mangemorts et on s'en est tous sortis vivants, alors pourquoi –

- Parce que nous serions extrêmement irresponsables si on vous envoyait risquer vos vies sans que vous y soyez suffisamment préparés, dit Lupin. Maintenant, vous devez nous promettre que vous suivrez cette règle, même si ça ne vous plait pas.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. Harry et Ron avaient toujours l'air furieux et Hermione se mordait la lèvre.

- C'est d'accord, finit par dire Hermione.

Ron hocha lentement la tête, à contrecœur. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry.

- Bon, très bien, grommela-t-il.

Dumbledore ayant manifestement terminé de parler, chacun revint à sa conversation comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Ginny, furieuse d'être la seule mise à l'écart, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Hermione la suivit, ainsi que Tonks. Ron se replongea dans une discussion animée avec Bill et les jumeaux au sujet du plus récent match de Quidditch, discussion à laquelle Harry avait jusque là participé. Cependant, il était trop perdu dans ses pensées à présent pour vraiment y porter attention.

- Harry? Dit soudainement une voix

Harry se retourna. Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui.

- J'aimerais avoir un petit mot avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas. En privé.

Harry se leva et suivit Dumbledore dans une pièce voisine. Dumbledore ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Alors, dit-il, tu es content de faire partie de l'Ordre?

- Oui, mais…

- Mais tu aurais voulu pouvoir y jouer un rôle plus actif?

- Oui…Enfin, c'est vous-même qui avez dit qu'on avait le droit de jouer un plus grand rôle dans cette guerre et puis vous avez dit qu'on acceptait de prendre des risques en entrent dans l'Ordre.

- En effet. Et je sais que de te laisser entrer dans l'Ordre maintenant représente un danger énorme. Il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais même envisagé une telle chose. Et même cette année, j'ai longuement réfléchi avant d'en venir à cette décision, car même si beaucoup étaient réticents à vous laisser joindre, je pense être le seul à comprendre quel est le véritable risque.

- Je ne comprends pas… commença Harry.

- Tu sais depuis un mois que tôt ou tard tu auras un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. En fait, cela fait même plus de deux ans, depuis le retour de Voldemort, que tu sais que tu y seras impliqué, et ce peut importe ce que tu décideras. Voldemort s'est mit en tête de te tuer et il est bien déterminé à y parvenir, c'est pourquoi il voulait tant récupérer la prophétie. Mais maintenant, tu sais aussi que tu as une chance de le vaincre, peut-être la seule chance qu'on aura jamais de détruire Voldemort. Ne réalises-tu pas à quel point il est important que tu demeures en vie jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à l'affronter? Voilà pourquoi j'ai tant hésité à te laisser entrer dans l'Ordre. Au cours des réunions, tu entendras beaucoup de choses, des choses horribles parfois, et je sais que tu voudras réagir, que tu sentiras la responsabilité peser sur tes épaules de plus en plus lourdement. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt. Il faut à tout prix que tu poursuives tes études et que tu puisses focusser sur ton apprentissage sans te préoccuper de ce qui se passe en dehors de l'école. Ton heure viendra, je te l'assure, mais ne va pas gâcher ta chance en agissant trop rapidement. Nous sommes en guerre et, aussi cruel que ce soit, des gens vont mourir, mais ce n'est pas à toi de porter le poids de leur mort. Tu es là pour finir cette guerre et tu dois te concentrer sur cette tâche, sans quoi bien davantage de vies seront perdues.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison. Bien sûr, il serait difficile pour lui de savoir tout ce qui se passait et de rester au Square Grimmaurd ou à Poudlard pour sa propre sécurité tandis que des gens risquaient leur vie, ou que des innocents se faisaient tuer parce qu'il n'avait pas encore la capacité de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il était vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter Voldemort. Il l'avait vu combattre Dumbledore au Ministère de la Magie et il savait qu'il avait encore bien du chemin à faire avant d'avoir la moindre chance de l'emporter. Aussi dur que ça puisse être, il devait attendre.

- Très bien, dit Harry. J'attendrai. Mais je suis prêt à entrer dans l'Ordre.

Dumbledore sourit, puis quitta lentement la pièce. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon voilà. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, mais bon le chapitre a été pas mal plus long que je pensais alors je suppose que ça comepnse un peu. En tk, le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas autant de temps à arriver (c'est pas moi qui l'écrit), mais bon là je me suis remit dans l'histoire alors je vais surement écrire plus souvent. En attendant, envoyez-moi plein de reviews!


End file.
